Life's Little Mysteries
by MusicSouth91
Summary: The new girl Spencer is gay. Ashley is the perfect,popular straight girl, so she thinks, who's dating the head basketball player Aiden. What happens when the 2 most unlikly people cross pathes and become good friends?..the summary sux but the stories good
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a new story. Me and my cuzin Jess (who's supposed to be annonymous but whatev's) are writing it. She actually wrote this first chapter so i have to give her the credit or else she'll hurt me..lol..j/k. any way on withit.

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

_**

* * *

Spencer's P.O.V.**_

What's Up. My name is Spencer Carlin and I think my life pretty much sucks since my parents decided to move me and my brothers to L.A. Let's start from the beginning shall we? A couple of years ago I came out to my parents and of course they flipped, well my mom freaked, but my dad was pretty cool with it, I always knew he was the cooler parent. Anyways Mom felt that it was the "influences" at school so she was like "Let's move, how about L.A.?" Well she did get a new job, so did we really have any choice? Guess not cause that's how I ended up here.

**Chapter 1**

It's the first day of school for Spencer and her brothers Glen and Clay. Her mom pulls in front to drop them off. Right away Glen and Clay get out of the car and say goodbye to their mom and run off to get their class schedules.

Mrs.Carlin: Honey, are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?

Spencer: Mom I'm sixteen years old, I don't need you to walk me in like I'm five and to be honest even back then it was embarrassing.

Mrs. Carlin: Oh but honey you were so cute and the little red dress you wore with your pigtails and…….

Spencer: Mom please stop, I'm going to be late. I have an appointment with the principle.

Mrs. Carlin: Wow I never thought I would here those words come out of your mouth.

Spencer: Well you know me Mom I love to make a great first impression.

Mrs. Carlin: Stop being sarcastic. I'll be here to pick you up after school hopefully I can take some hours off.

Spencer: Yeah sure mom whatever you say I'll see you later.

Spencer slowly walked through the entrance to the high school. She knew that people knew she was the new kid, but then again she always felt different from everyone else. She eventually found the Principle's Office and walked right on in.

Spencer: Hi, I'm here to see the principle.

Secretary: Yes of course, you must be Spencer Carlin?

Spencer: Yeah, I am.

Secretary: Wonderful, Principle Carter is expecting you in his office. His door is to the right down the hall.

Spencer: Thanks.

Spencer walked slowly down the hall and entered the principle's office. She immediately saw a man sitting in a chair with his back turned to her.

Spencer: Hi, umm… excuse me?

Quickly the chair spun around to reveal Principle Carter.

Principle Carter: Oh…. Hello you must be Spencer, Spencer Carlin, yes?

Spencer: Yeah

Principle Carter: I've been expecting you. So how has the transition been? You know, moving from a small town in Ohio to a big city like L.A.?

Spencer: Well it's different, but I really haven't been able to see the city yet.

Principle Carter: Oh, what a shame. Anyways umm….. I've been looking over your file and I can see that it's a very colorful one.

Spencer: Yeah well, you know I can explain….

Principle Carter: No need, you are in a new city, a new school and believe me you are starting with a clean slate.

Spencer: Thank you

Principle Carter: Please, there is no need. Why don't I give you your schedule? It's here somewhere I just need to find it, hold on.

Then Spencer heard this girl's voice behind her at the entrance of the principle's office.

Girl: Don't worry Sir; I have a copy of it.

Principle Carter: Oh, for a minute there I thought I had lost it. Spencer, please meet Ashley.

Spencer turned around and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in here life. She was in complete shock.

Ashley: Hi I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies.

Spencer: Umm…….. Wow.

* * *

R and R thanx!

_**-Sam and Jess**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Ashley: Umm… Excuse me?

Spencer: Yeah, hi, I-I-I'm Spencer Carlin

Ashley: Yeah, I know. Anyways I guess I'm your tour guide sooo…. Why don't we get going?

Spencer: Sure

Principle Carter: You ladies have a great day.

Spencer and Ashley: Thanks

The two girls walked together out of the principle's office and into the busy halls of King High. Spencer just couldn't keep her eyes off of Ashley. But of course she was being sneaky about it.

Ashley: So here's your locker and lucky you your first class is right here.

Spencer: Thanks

Ashley: Yeah, anyways all you really need to know is the gym is across the quad and umm…Yeah all your classes are in the same area so I'm sure you won't have any problems finding them. I have to get going cause I don't want to be late, but it was really nice meeting you and maybe I'll see you around.

Spencer: Well I only hope.

Ashley starts to giggle a bit

Ashley: k, bye.

Spencer: bye.

* * *

Later that day at lunch Spencer was sitting by herself when Clay came up to her to sit down.

Glen: Hey Spence, so how has your day been?

Spencer: It's been alright, you know it is school

Clay: Yeah I know. So who is she?

Spencer: Who?

Before Clay had come to sit down he noticed Spencer staring across the quad at Ashley

Clay: You know who.

Spencer: I have no idea what you are……

Before Spencer could finish what she was saying Glen came up and sat across from her and Clay.

Glen: hey guys, what's up? So how's your first days going?

Clay: Man I am so swamped with homework from physics, chemistry, and calculus it's just……

Glen: Yeah ok, I get the point. Anyways moving on, how about you Spence, any new prospects?

Spencer: Bite me!

Glen: What! I'm just asking a simple question. No need to get all offensive. Anyways have you guys seen that hot chick around campus? I think her name is Ashley.

Clay: Nope, you Spence?

Spencer: Actually, I have, she showed me to my locker and my first class this morning.

Glen: Anyways she is so smokin' hot.

Spencer: Yeah like she would even give you the time of day.

Glen: What, do I feel a bet coming on? Cause I would so beat you.

Spencer: Yeah Glen, I'm sure you would

Glen: Are you being sarcastic?

Spencer: What do you think?

Just then the bell rang for everyone to go to class

Clay: Come guys we have to get to class or we'll be late.

Glen: Yeah I gotta go. I have a meeting with the basketball coach. I'll see you guys later.

Clay: See ya. Hey Spence, umm before I forget Mom called me this morning before third period to tell me that she can't pick us up right after school. She would come pick us up around 5.

Spencer: What! How the hell are we supposed to get home?

Clay: Well Glen has basketball practice and I'm planning on staying at the library for awhile. If you want you can stay with either on of us

Spencer: No thanks I think I'm going to walk home.

Clay: Are you sure. Mom would probably get pissed if you didn't wait here for her.

Spencer: I could care less what Mom would say. I guess I'll see you later at home

Clay: k, bye

* * *

Spencer walked away and continued on with rest of her boring school day. It came to the end of the day so Spencer started to walk home. A few blocks away from school she heard a car pull up beside her. Spencer turned around to find Ashley behind the wheel.

Ashley: Hey, how's it going?

Spencer: Hey, nothing much, just on my way home

Ashley: You need a ride?

Spencer: No I think I'll be alright, but thanks

Ashley: Oh come on, think of it as a gift from me welcoming you to L.A.

Spencer: k

* * *

R and R! please and thanx!

_**-Sam and Jess!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

They had been driving for a while in silence. Spencer kept sneaking glances at Ashley, but tried not to make it obvious that she was looking. Ashley would sneak glances at Spencer as well, she wanted to try to make conversation but was too shy. She soon finally got the nerve to ask her some questions.

Ashley: So how do you like L.A. so far?

Spencer: oh uh it's ok I guess. I haven't actually gotten the chance to see the sights so.."

Ashley: Well if you want I could show you the sights.

Spencer: Really? That'd be great.

Ashley: Ok cool. So…do you miss Ohio?

Spencer: No. Just miss the people.

Ashley: Oh…so did you leave someone special behind?

Spencer: uh... no one special. So what about you? Any one in particular?

Ashley was blushing uncontrollably as soon as Spencer asked this.

Ashley: Actually there is.

Spencer raised her eyebrow in question.

Ashley: His name's Aiden. He's head point guard on the basketball team.

Spencer: Really? So was my brother back at our old high school.

Ashley: oh cool.

Ashley pulled into the Carlin's drive way and parked her car so Spencer could get out of the car safely.

Spencer: Thanks again for the ride. I really appreciate it.

She smiled and was to turn away when Ashley called her.

Ashley: Hey Spencer! Since you haven't really seen the sights, would you mind if I took you? You probably would rather want to go with your family but it's just a suggestion.

Spencer: Actually, that's sounds great. Why spend time with my family when I could spend time with a new friend!

They both smiled at each other.

Ashley: Ok so what time shall I pick you up?

Spencer: uh how bout I call you?

Ashley: Sure. My number is 984-6726.

Spencer quickly wrote it down. She smiled at Ashley waved goodbye and watched as Ashley drove away.

Spencer was lying on her bed reminiscing of the past events. She was glad that she had met Ashley, she hated to admit it but Glen was right, she was smokin' hot. She pondered on whether Ashley knew if she was gay or if she would have to tell her. She didn't really think much of it though, Ashley was just a friend, plus she was straight and had a boyfriend.

As much as she told herself that Ashley was just a friend and nothing more, Spencer didn't believe that. She knew that she had feelings for her and it was more than friendship feelings.

She knew that Ashley had told her that she had a boyfriend, which meant she was straight, but for some reason she had a feeling that there was more to Ashley than meets the eye.

* * *

sorry so short! R and R please!

Sam


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

This ch. i wrote so plz review it with all honesty.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

It was the next day, Spencer and Ashley were walking down Redondo Beach Pier. They were sharing a cup of their favorite ice cream which was chocolate. They were joking around and laughing hysterically.

Ashley: "Omg! That movie was so boring. How could you possibly like it?"

Spencer: "It was not!"

Ashley: "The only good thing about it was Brad Pitt and that guy I think his name was Adam Brody."

Spencer: "Oh no, Brad was so eww and that Adam guy, what is with that hair!"

Ashley: "Oh whatev's. ok then why do you like the movie so much?"

Spencer: "Angelina Jolie. Duh! She's hott" Ashley looked at her confused. " Well for a girl I mean." She smiled at Ashley trying not to show her true self.

Ashley: "uh ok. So…"

Spencer: "You got some ice cream on your cheek." Ashley wiped a spot on her cheek but completely missed the ice cream. "Here I'll get it." Spencer got closer to her and gently wiped the ice cream away with her thumb. Spencer softly whispered "there." Spencer and Ashley's eye's locked, they stared at one another intently for several seconds. The moment soon ended by Ashley who was a little taken back.

Ashley: "I-I-I think we should go. It's getting late."

Spencer shyly stepped aside and let Ashley walk by. Ashley looked at her and motioned for them to go back to the car. Spencer followed right behind her a little disappointed.

* * *

Ashley had arrived back at her house after driving Spencer home. She kept on thinking about that 'moment' they had shared on the pier. For some odd reason, she felt very comfortable being close to Spencer like that. She didn't know if it was just a little 'nothing to worry about' moment or if it was an 'omg eww' moment. She didn't really care though, cuz she had fun with her.

'_Spencer seems nice I'm sure plenty of guys would love to go out with her, there's no way she can be gay. At least I think she's not gay ……What am I saying of course she's not gay, I've known this girl for like 2 days and I'm already accusing her of being something she's not. I mean she's nice, sweet, funny, pretty and wait what am I saying! I shouldn't be thinking that. I'm not gay, I have a wonderful boyfriend who I absolutely love and who loves me in return. I can't be gay, just because I thought those things doesn't mean I'm gay…or does it?' _she thought to herself.

Ashley was now more confused then ever. She knew that she wasn't gay and that Spencer wasn't either even though it really seemed like it. Moments passed and Ashley decided to shrug it off. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed a picture of her with Aiden both smiling and cuddling with one another. She smiled and reassured herself that she, for sure, was not gay. She gently put the picture back down and went to call one of the most important guys in her life, Aiden.

* * *

Sunday had went by in a flash, Spencer hadn't talked to Ashley since the day they spent at Redondo Beach. She had fun that day with her, the talking, the laughing and every thing else. She really liked Ashley, she really hoped that she didn't scare her off with the whole _'I'll clean the ice cream off your cheek' _moment. For some reason she was actually excited to go back to school on Monday, truth is, she just wanted to see Ashley.

Monday came as if there was no weekend, all the Carlin kids were exhausted and didn't want to get up to go to school. Mrs. Carlin had to practically threaten her children to get up.

Mrs. Carlin: "Come on kids. If you don't get up right now then I'll have to…uh... be forced to send you off to a different school."

Finally she heard someone get up, but regretted it when she heard them add a smart ass comment.

Spencer: "Is that a threat or a promise!"

Mrs. Carlin: "Spencer get up and wake your brothers too."

Spencer: "fine! Whatev's" Spencer rolled her eyes and did what she was told. She walked into Glen's room first since his room was closer to hers.

Spencer: "Glen get your lazy ass up! Now!" When Glen failed to wake up she yelled at him once again. "Up! Now! Or else!" When he still didn't get up she regretted not going to wake up Clay first. An idea seemed to pop into her head, since Glen didn't want to wake up and get into the shower she'd just have to bring the shower to him.

She went into the garage and pulled out a blue bucket, she ran back upstairs and filled it with ice cold water. Once it was full enough she went back into Glen's room and yelled for him to get up one last time.

Spencer: "I'm not going to say this anymore, if u don't get up and get into the shower then you'll just regret it."

Glen just stirred in his bed and mumbled for her to leave him alone.

Spencer: "fine, but don't say I didn't worn you."

She quickly picked up the bucket of water and poured it onto Glen and his bed. He immediately got up, he was freezing cold and was shaking.

Spencer: "Morning big brother. Did u have a nice sleep? Sweet dreams? I'm thinking yes on the last one…you've seem to wet the bed, but don't worry this'll be our little secret."

She gave him an innocent yet very evil grin then walked away. Glen just gave her an evil look and watched her leave. It was too early and he was too cold to argue with her. He shook his head then went to get ready, finally.

Spencer then walked into her other brother's room, she hoped that waking him would be way easier than how it was for when she woke up Glen. She walked over to his bed and rocked him gently.

Spencer: "Clay, get up, you have to get ready for school."

Clay "School? Omg what time is it?"

Spencer: "It's 6:30."

Clay: "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? We're totally gonna be late."

Spencer: "I would have if it wasn't for Glen not wanting to get up from his beauty sleep."

Clay got up, went to his closet, pulled out some clothes and went to get into the shower. Both Spencer and Clay were done getting ready, all they had to do now was wait for Ms. Beauty Queen, Glen. 5 min. later Spencer was starting to get restless, she just wanted to get to school and get this day over with.

Spencer: "Glen! If you don't come down now me and Clay are going to leave you."

Glen: "You can't leave, I have the car keys."

Spencer: "Think again. I snuck back into your room while you were in the shower and got them."

Glen searched his room for the keys, he realized that she wasn't lying so he quickly glanced into the mirror one last time then went down stairs to meet up with the rest of his family.

Spencer: "Bout time! I was starting to feel wrinkles in my face."

Glen: "Whatever. Let's go."

Spencer gave him the keys, they all headed to the car, then drove off to school. Spencer was glad to be getting there, the sooner she got there the sooner she got to leave. Once they arrived they got off and parted ways.

Spencer was walking in the hall when she heard someone call from behind. Realizing who it was she smiled.

Ashley: "Hey Spence!"

Spencer: "Hi"

They continued walking and talking all the way to their class. Spencer thought to herself, _'maybe today won't be so bad.'_

_

* * *

_

_R and R plz_

_**Sam**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**_

* * *

Chapter 5_**

Later that day lunch came around. And as usual Spencer was sitting by herself at one of the lunch tables. Suddenly she felt the shadow of someone standing over her.

Ashley: Hey! How's it going?

Spencer: Uh…Hey! Nothing much, you?

Ashley: Same.

Spencer: So…Look I know that we really didn't have time to talk about it this morning but I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday.

Ashley: Oh, no problem don't worry about it, it was no big deal.

Spencer: Are you sure, cause…

Ashley: Yeah, don't worry about it.

Spencer: ok

Ashley: Yeah, anyways I was wondering about something.

Soon Spencer got a little nervous about what Ashley could possibly be wondering, but she kept her cool.

Spencer: Sure, what about?

Ashley: Well I was wondering if you're busy tonight?

Spencer: No I think I'm free tonight. Why?

Ashley: Well the reason I'm asking is cause I wanted to know if you want to go to the game tonight with me?

Spencer: What game?

Ashley: The basketball game, I'm almost sure you would have known since your brother's on the team

Spencer: Oh, no I never go things like that. I'm not really the 'Go Team' school spirit kind of person

Ashley: Oh come on. Pretty please, pretty pretty please? Besides you can see me perform with the other cheerleaders.

Spencer: You're cheerleader?

Ashley: Yeah, you seem shocked

Spencer: No. I just didn't know you were a cheerleader, you don't seem like one

Ashley: What are you trying say, Spence, why cause I'm not like a bitch?

Spencer: No! I'm just saying that…

Ashley: So you are calling me a bitch?

Spencer: No, No! I-I-I…

Ashley started to laugh cause Spencer seemed really terrified trying to explain herself.

Ashley: Chill Spence, It's ok, I know what you meant, besides most of them are. So are you going to do me this favor of being my new best friend and come with me tonight?

Spencer thought to herself 'I really don't want to go, but how can I say no to her?'

Spencer: ok, ok I'll go

Ashley: Great! So how about I pick you up around 6? And after the game you can me my boyfriend, Aiden

Spencer trying to hide her jealousy replied "Sure sounds great."

Ashley: Cool! So I'll see you then. Bye

Spencer: Bye

Clay came up to Spencer after Ashley left to ask her what Ashley wanted

Clay: Hey, what did Ashley want?

Spencer: Nothing much, she just wanted to know if I would go to the game with her tonight.

Clay: Really? What'd you say? Did you let her down easily, telling her that you don't go to things like that?

Spencer: Actually, I told her that I'd go

Clay: What! Geez, she must be really getting to you, huh?

Clay walked away and Spencer mumbled to herself, "You have no idea."

* * *

R and R! please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

_**

* * *

Chapter 6**_

Ashley had arrived at the Carlin house at exactly 6 p.m. She honked the horn to let Spencer know that she was there. Moments later an unpleased Spencer came walking out. She looked at Ashley as she got in and gave her a glare.

Spencer: " I still can't believe your making me go to this stupid thing."

Ashley: " Aww don't be mad...fine if you don't want to go then you don't have to."

Spencer: "Great! Bye Ash!"

Spencer tried getting out of the car but was stopped when Ashley grabbed her.

Ashley: "Spencer! Please just go with me. I promise you'll have fun, and if you don't then I won't make you come to anymore games with me."

Ashley started to pout, Spencer couldn't say 'no' to a face like that so she rolled her eyes and agreed.

Spencer: "Fine. But if I get the littlest bored, I'm bolting."

Ashley: "ok fine…but you won't"

Spencer: "I'm sure" she replied sarcastically.

Ashley started up the car once again, drove down the driveway and then to King High's gym.

* * *

Announcer: "Glen Carlin has the ball, runs to basket and shoots….it's good! The crowd goes wild!"

Everyone in the audience jumped up and yelled for joy. The Cobras had just won the game and they were on their way to the finals. The Cheerbitches and Ashley were doing their routine. Some were dancing, doing flips, cartwheels but Ashley was the only original one. She had her 'pom-pom's' and was doing some kind of cheer. Spencer observed her from the top of the bleachers, she smiled watching Ashley do her little cheer. Ashley caught her looking, Spencer blushed then looked away fast. Ashley just smiled and laughed to herself at how Spencer got nervous when she saw her. She turned back to the game that had just finished, she saw Aiden walking towards her and she couldn't help but smile.

Aiden: "Hey babe!"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips quickly. Spencer had been watching and could help, but feel a little jealous.

Ashley: "Hey congrats! You did good."

Aiden: "Yeah right. I would have done even better if that ass Glen Carlin wouldn't have kept taking the ball from me."

Ashley: "Don't worry. You still did good."

Aiden: "Yeah Whatever!" Ashley looked hurt and put her head down. "Babe" he lifted her chin up with his finger, she looked hurt and sad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass to you. You deserve better. Sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He gave her a sincere pout, and she couldn't help but give in and smile. Aiden saw her smile and leaned in and gave her another quick, but passionate kiss.

Ashley: "fine. I forgive you…oh by the way I want you to meet someone."

Aiden: "ok. Who?"

Ashley: "She's new and she's really cool and nice."

Aiden: "K where is she?"

Ashley looked around the gym and spotted her talking to her some people, who appeared to be her family. She walked over and greeted her.

Ashley: "Hey Spence!"

Spencer: "Oh hey! Ashley this is my 'rents, my brother Clay and well you obviously know my brother Glen."

The Carlins: "Hey Ashley. Nice to meet you."

Ashley: "Nice to meet you all too." She shook everyone's hand, very politely. "Spence I wasn't you to meet someone." She excused both her and Spencer, grabbed Spencer by her wrist and led her over to where Aiden was waiting. "Aiden, this is Spencer. She's the one I was talking about, Spencer this is Aiden, my boyfriend."

For some reason Spencer cringed at the sound of Ashley saying 'my boyfriend', but blew it off. She smiled and stuck out her hand to greet him properly.

Spencer: "Hi."

Aiden: "Your brother's an ass."

Spencer laughed at his remark.

Ashley: "Aid! Be nice!"

Spencer: "No Ash it's ok." She turned to Aiden "Yeah I know he is, just be glad that your not stuck with him practically 24/7."

Aiden: "Oh sorry. That must be torture."

Spencer: "Oh believe me it is."

They both laughed and continued talking. Ashley observed them interact and smiled. She was glad that her boyfriend and new best friend were getting along. That meant that they could all hang out with neither feeling left out. But what she didn't know was that things don't always seem as they appear to be.

* * *

R and R plz!

luv always, Sam


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

_**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

A couple of days had passed since the basketball/meet 'n' greet game. Ashley and Spencer had been hanging out a lot, the only time they weren't together was when Ashley went out and spent time with Aiden and when they had to go to their own houses to sleep. Although, they sometimes spent the night at one another's house. They were really great friends and that's exactly how Ashley wanted it, but Spencer wanted to be something more but wouldn't do anything because 1) Ashley didn't know Spencer was gay 2) Ashley wasn't gay and 3) because she didn't want to ruin the great friendship her and Ashley had. So for now they'd just have to stay friends.

* * *

Spencer was on her laptop 'IM'ing her friend from Ohio. She hadn't really talked to her all that much. She'd be busy when she called and when she called her she'd be either busy too or hanging out with Ashley.

_**Ohioqte: **So how is everyone?_

_**OhioChik: **we're all fine. U?_

_**Ohioqte: **I'm good too._

_**OhioChik: **You know she misses u._

_**Ohioqte: **how is she?_

_**OhioChik: **she's ok I guess. She hasn't really been the same since the incident and when u left she just broke down. She actually thought u were moving because of her._

_**Ohioqte: **oh. It's not my fault! She's the one whofucked it all up. _

_**OhioChik: **I know it wasn't ur fault. U broke up with her just like anyone would, if they caught their gf cheating on them with someone else. But Spence you have to forgive her, she's really messed up and really misses u._

_**Ohioqte: **I dunno…I'll think about it. So enough about **her**, what have you been up to? What's every one been doing?_

_**OhioChik: **Oh! Do u remember Sarah? The head cheer bitch?_

_**Ohioqte: **ya. What bout her?_

_**OhioChik: **well she came out! To Everyone!_

_**Ohioqte: **Ohmygod! Really! When!_

_**OhioChik: **bout 2 weeks ago. We all knew it though . It was just a matter of time till she came out to everyone. _

_**Ohioqte: **I knew it! Remember I told u! LOL! _

_**OhioChik: **Yup! So what bout you? Anyone special over there?_

_**Ohioqte: **what do u mean? _

_**OhioChik: **u know exactly what I mean._

_**Ohioqte: **actually no I don't._

_**OhioChik: **Give It up Spencer. What's her name?_

_**Ohioqte: **ok. Ok .Her name's Ashley. She's my best friend here. She's hott, sexy, sweet, a brunette, tanned, a stupid cheer bitch only without the bitch part… _

_**OhioChik: **uh-huh continue._

_**Ohioqte: **and oh she has a boyfriend. _

_**OhioChik: **oh. That sux. I feel bad for him._

_**Ohioqte: **y?_

_**OhioChik: **cuz it's just a matter of time till she brakes up with him for you._

_**Ohioqte: **Ha! She won't do that, she's too much 'in love' with him._

_**OhioChik: **oh please. That's never stopped u b4. Remember 'u know who' she was 'straight' till u came along. _

_**Ohioqte: **It's not my fault I'm hott and irresistible. Plus I didn't 'turn' her gay, no one can just turn gay. I was just helping her find her true self. _

_**OhioChik: **Whatev's Spence.If itmakes u sleep at night, then go ahead and think that._

Right when Spencer was about to reply her cell phone went off. She checked the caller I.D. and smiled to herself when she realized who it was.

Spencer: "Hey Ash!"

Ashley: "hey! Whatcha doin?'

Spencer: "Not much just talking to an old friend of mine from Ohio."

Ashley: "So are you busy?"

Spencer: "what did you have in mind?"

Ashley: " Well I was thinking that maybe you'd want to go to the movies or mall to hang out."

Spencer: "hmm let me check my schedule"

Ashley: "Spence."

Spencer: "Kidding. Yeah I'll go."

Ashley: "Great I'll tell Aiden. We'll pick you up in 10 minutes."

Spencer suddenly frowned at the mention of Aiden's name. But before she could back out Ashley had hung up. She turned back to her laptop and continued 'IM'ing.

_**Ohioqte: **sorry bout that I was talking to Ashley._

_**OhioChik: **oh;) what'd she say?_

_**Ohioqte: **wanted to know if I wanted to hang out._

_**OhioChik: **and of course you accepted. _

_**Ohioqte: **yup now me, her **and** Aiden are going to spend some quality time 2gether. _

_**OhioChik: **oh. So he's going? Ha ha ha I wish I was there to see the look on ur face. Priceless._

_**Ohioqte: **n-e way I g2g! they should be here soon. Got 2 get ready. Bye hun. Ttyl._

_**OhioChik: **4 sure! Bye bye! xoxo_

_** OhioChik has logged off.**_

Spencer quickly logged off and went to get ready. She though about what her friend had said about how every 'straight' girl seemed to go gay for her. She didn't believe it but deep down she knew it was true. She quickly brushed off the thought and went back to changing. Today was going to be an interesting day for both her and Ashley, but yet was to come.

* * *

R and R plz!

Sam


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

After getting dressed Spencer made her way downstairs to the living room to wait for Ashley. After waiting for a few minutes the door bell rang, but before Spencer could answer the door, Glen came rushing down the stairs yelling "I got it!"

Spencer: Glen what the hell are you doing?

Glen: What! I'm just answering the door. Unless you don't want me to know who it is.

Spencer: Whatever just answer it.

Glen quickly opened it to find Ashley

Glen: Hey, how's it going?

Ashley: Good, is Spencer here?

Before Glen could answer Spencer practically ran out of the house and slammed the door in his face.

Ashley: Hey! Was that your brother?

Spencer: Yeah, let's go

Ashley: Hey, don't I get to properly meet him, I feel a little bad that I didn't introduce myself before

Spencer: Oh don't worry about it, he doesn't care. All you need to know is that he's an asshole.

Ashley: How nice of you to say that about your brother

Spencer: Yeah, I'm actually a little shocked cause I think that's the best compliment I've ever given him

Ashley just giggled, which Spencer thought was totally cute

Spencer: So what are we doing today? Getting into tons of trouble?

Ashley: No, I was thinking maybe we could go the mall?

Spencer: k

Ashley: Cool, well let's go cause Aiden looks like he's getting pretty bored in the car by himself

Spencer didn't seem to thrilled to be going to the mall let alone with Aiden tagging along, but what choice did she have, Aiden is Ashley's boyfriend

Spencer, Ashley, and Aiden spent a good amount of time at the mall, pretty much all day. To Spencer's surprise she was actually having fun laughing at jokes and just talking about anything.

Ashley: Hey you guys ready to go yet?

Spencer: yeah I guess

Aiden: I'm ready to go

Ashley: Well before we go I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back

Ashley left to go use the bathroom leaving Aiden and Spencer alone. There actually was sort of an awkward silence between the two until Spencer's cell phone began to ring

Spencer: Umm… excuse me I need to answer this

Aiden: No problem

Spencer quickly went around a corner to answer her phone

Spencer: Hey! What's up? What! Yeah, ok…. Umm thanks for calling, yeah I'll talk to you later, take care, bye

Spencer stood there staring into space not know what she was going to do

Ashley came over and asked "Are you ok? Is everything alright?"

Spencer: Uh… yeah, it was just an old friend from Ohio calling to say "hi"

Ashley: oh, cool. Well are you ready to get going?

Spencer: Yep, let's go

Ashley first drove Aiden home and kissed him goodnight. Spencer was a little disgusted by that but kept a smile and waved good bye to Aiden. Spencer noticed that Ashley seemed like she wanted to ask her something. So Spencer decided she would ask first.

Spencer: Is there something you want to ask?

Ashley: Well…sort of, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. I want to show you something. A place that's really special to me.

Spencer just stared at her not really knowing what to say

Ashley: You know what, forget about it. It's getting late and I'm sure that your parents want you home so…

Spencer: No, I'll go with you, I want to

Ashley: Are ya sure cause I don't want you get into trouble

Spencer: Don't worry, I'm sort of known not to follow the rules, plus I'm willing to get into trouble for you anytime

Ashley blushed a little and smiled

Ashley: ok, well are you ready?

Spencer: Yeah, yeah I am

Ashley and Spencer drove for awhile until they reached their destination and Spencer had no clue where they were. It was completely dark and Spencer seemed a little freaked out.

Spencer: Umm… where are we? Ashley just looked at her and didn't say anything "You didn't bring me here to kill me did you?"

Ashley just giggled and answered "No, follow me. I want to show you something."

Spencer followed Ashley past some trees and past a sign that said "No Trespassing"

Spencer: Are you sure we should be going this way cause that sign did say "No Trespassing"

Ashley turned around and replied "What are you so afraid of Carlin, thought you were used to breaking the rules?" This completely shocked Spencer to see this side of Ashley, but she had to admit she liked it. They finally reached an open area and Ashley moved aside for Spencer to go ahead of her.

Ashley: Take a look and tell me what you think

Spencer: Wow, It's amazing

Ashley and Spencer stood next to each other overlooking the view of L.A.

Spencer: Where are we exactly?

Ashley: This is Griffith Park. Most of the locals come here to make out in their cars and stuff, but I just come here to think

Spencer: So you didn't bring me here to make out?

Ashley just giggled

Spencer: I'm just kidding

Ashley: Yeah, I know. I just wanted to show you this. To be honest I don't know why but I feel so comfortable with you, comfortable enough to show you something that I've never showed anyone else, not even Aiden. Everyone thinks that I'm like this perfect person. That I have like the perfect life, with perfect parents, and the perfect boyfriend. I should be happy, but most of the time I'm not.

Spencer just stood there and listened to Ashley, not sure what to make of what she was telling her.

Ashley: Sometimes I wish that my life was different, that one day I could be just another face in the crowd at school and that everyone didn't care what I did. But there are things that they don't know, that no one knows.

All Spencer could say was "Like what?" Ashley turned to Spencer and looked at her directly in the eyes. Spencer could see tears starting to form and ready to pour out.

Ashley: My parents are getting a divorce and it's tearing me up inside. They separated a couple of months ago, but they decided to make it final. To top all that I found out that my mom has been cheating on my dad, not only is she a bitch, but apparently she's become the town slut too. And she's like never home. I just don't know what to do anymore, Spence what do I do?

Ashley literally broke down completely. She fell to the ground onto her knees and all Spencer could do was lean down next to her and hug her and tell her that everything would be okay.

Spencer: No matter what happens I'll always be here for you, ok?

Ashley looked right into Spencer's eyes and said "Stay with me tonight, to keep me company, so I won't be alone?"

Spencer looked at her and said "ok"

* * *

R and R plz!

Sam


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

That night Ashley twirled around her bed unable to sleep. She had been thinking about how all of a sudden her life went downhill. One day she had the perfect life, boyfriend, best friend everything. Her parents were happy and getting along great. Aiden had a full ride scholarship to USC and Madison was less bitchy. Then the next day it's like she woke up from a dream as if none of that had ever happened. Sure she was still happy, but definitely not as happy as before. She still kept on moving around until she found a small figure lying next to her . She quickly realized that it was Spencer, who had spent the night to keep her company. She smiled at the sleeping blonde in front of her. She looked so peaceful and happy. Ashley gently tucked a piece of the blondes hair behind her ear. Spencer slightly turned, which startled Ashley. Spencer suddenly, wide awake, looked up to see a beautiful brunette staring deeply into her eyes. '_Wow, if only I could wake up to that gorgeous beauty everyday or night...whatev's' _she thought. Ashley flashed her a smile, one of those that made you feel weak-in-the-knees. After moments Spencer sat up in question.

Spencer: "Hey (she whispered gently) are you ok?"

Ashley: "yeah. I'll be fine."

Spencer wasn't quite convinced, but didn't pressure Ashley into truly answering her question.

Spencer: "What time is it?"

Ashley: "It's 2:30 a.m."

Spencer: "Are you serious!"

Ashley: "Yeah sorry for waking you up."

Spencer: "It's no prob. … did you want to talk about something?"

Ashley: "Uh no, just couldn't sleep."

Spencer: "Oh ok, well if you do. I'm here. No matter what time it is…like now for example.

Spencer giggled at her own comment. Ashley suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why, but every time she was with the blonde beauty, these butterflies would always visit her. She hated to say it, but she'd missed them once they were gone.

Spencer: "Are you ok Ash?"

Ashley suddenly felt embarrassed for staring at Spencer and then getting caught.

Ashley: "Yeah, sorry.

Spencer: " It's ok." _'you can stare at me all you want' _she thought.

Ashley: " Well I think we should get back to sleep."

Spencer: "Uh…ya good idea…well goodnight Ash.

Ashley: "Goodnight Spence"

They both laid back down. One thinking of the person beside her, while the other trying to figure out who she really was and why she enjoyed the butterflies more than she'll ever admit.

Minutes later Spencer had drifted off back to sleep, while Ashley lay wide awake. She dreaded on wanting to know who she really was, and why she enjoyed the butterflies Spencer seemed to give her whenever she was around the brunette. She soon vanished the thoughts of Spencer and replaced them with Aiden, her boyfriend '**BOYFRIEND' **she repeated over and over. Somehow the more she said it, the less appealing it seemed. Ashley was so confused, she had no idea what was going on with her and she hated not knowing.

Whatever she was, she would just have to figure out later. She cleared her mind from all thought and shut her eye lids in hope that she would fall asleep. Suddenly she felt a gentle, soft arm wrap around her. Ashley smiled to herself knowing who the arm belonged to. She let the arm rest on her as she dozed off to sleep. Whoever she was she knew that there was one person who would be there for her, the whole way. What shocked her the most was that it wasn't the person she thought it would be, it'd be the person lying peacefully asleep right beside her and she loved the concept of it.

* * *

R and R plz!

SAM


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10 **

'Beep' 'Beep'. The tired Ashley raised a fist and hit the alarm clock. She turned to see what time it was. '7:30 a.m.' it read. She groaned unpleasant not happy to have been woken up so early on a Sunday. She realized that she wasn't the only one there when she heard someone say good morning. She faced the blonde and smiled happily at her.

Ashley: "Good morning Spence."

They both stayed like that for moments smiling and staring at one another. Neither wanting to turn away although one did turn away first.

Ashley: "Uh so how'd you asleep?"

Spencer: "Surprisingly well."

Ashley: "Why is that so surprising?"

Spencer: "Oh because usually when I'm woken up bout 2 in the morning I never get sleep afterwards."

Ashley: "Oh right. Sorry about that again."

Spencer: "Again it's no prob…so are you feeling better?"

Ashley: "Surprisingly yes, I am."

Spencer: "Well that's good."

They both exchanged shy smiles, but this time they didn't stay like that.

Ashley: "So Spencer, what do you do Sunday mornings? Do want to go out for breakfast?"

Spencer knew right away that Sunday mornings were church mornings, but today she didn't 'feel' like going.

Spencer: "Uh...breakfast sounds great"

Ashley: "Great my treat!"

Spencer: "Now I'm definitely not going to complain about that."

They both giggled at the last comment. Both sneaking glances at the other and both trying to hide it. Ashley didn't know what was going on between her and Spencer, but she didn't hate it.

**

* * *

At The Breakfast Diner **

Ashley: "So Spence, what are you going to have?"

Spencer: "Hm…I dunno, what's good here?"

Ashley: "Well everything is good."

Spencer looked over the menu once again and decided on her meal.

Spencer: "I think I'm going to have the sausage breakfast.

Ashley: "That sounds good. I think I'll get the same."

At that same moment the waitress came over to take their orders.

Waitress: "Good Morning, may I take your order?"

The waitress was very attractive and Spencer couldn't help but notice. Ashley saw her staring at their waitress and didn't know why, but she felt a little jealous. She didn't show it, or at least she tried not to.

Ashley: "Uh Spence? You ok? "

Spencer: "Oh yeah, sorry uh what were you saying?"

Waitress: "Ha-ha uh can I take your order?

Spencer: "Right, I'll have the sausage breakfast.

Waitress: "ok…and for you miss?"

Ashley: "I'll have the same thanks"

Waitress: "ok and to drink?"

Ashley: "I'll have an O.J."

Spencer: "Same."

The waitress took down their orders and their menu's and excused herself. Spencer and Ashley were once again left alone. That is until Aiden, Madison and some other cheerbitch walked in. Aiden immediately saw Ashley and walked over to her, everyone else following as well.

Aiden: "Hey Ash! Morning! Oh...hey Spencer."

He leaned down and kissed Ashley, very sweetly. Spencer though, cringed at the sight.

Ashley: "Morning. What are you doing here?"

Aiden: "Same as you. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell. So I called your house and your mom said that you might be here so I came. I hope you don't mind."

Ashley: "Of course not, do we Spence?"

Spencer had turned away not wanting to see the 'happy' showing p.d.a. (public displays of affection) that she hadn't even heard Ashley talking to her.

Ashley: "Spence!"

Spencer: "Oh huh? Sorry spaced out."

Ashley: "Isn't it true that we don't mind if Aiden and a couple of others join us?"

Spencer: "Oh right, course not."

She placed a fake smile on, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She really wanted to spend time with Ashley, no interruptions and especially no Aiden. Oh well though, you can't always get what you want.

Aiden smiled gladly and scooted in next to Ashley. They were actually in peace for a while until a cheerbitch came over. And the first person she noticed was of course…Spencer. She never cared for Spencer especially the fact that she was 'gay'. Ashley may be blind to her, but she and everyone at school weren't.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the loneliest _lesbian_."

Both Aiden and Ashley had now turned to the cheer bitch. Ashley displayed an unpleasant look, while Aiden just watched on.

Spencer: "What do you want Madison?"

Madison: "Nothing from you. Ashley girl, you're blowing up. If you and Aiden weren't together I'd think you were _'gay' _too."

Spencer: "This has nothing to do with Ashley, your just jealous that every single one of your lap dogs are coming after me instead of drooling over you ugly ass."

Madison just rolled her eyes and raised her hand up to Spencer's face as to say 'shut up'. Spencer shoved Madison's hand out of her face and stood up, face to face with the cheer whore.

Spencer: "You know I hear how much you're the queen bee and it's so funny cuz it's soo wrong, you're more like a royal bitch."

Both girls were ready to 'pounce' on the other. Spencer was ready to knock the bitchiness out of her and Madison was ready to knock the gay out of Spencer. That was until Ashley got up and stood between the two furious girls.

Ashley: "Please stop! Not now nor here! Madison I think you should leave."

Madison: "Why should I? Ellen here should leave; I guess she missed the 'No Dogs! No Dykes!' sign."

Ashley: "Madison! Stop It! Ok? You should leave, all of you should. I along with Spencer was here first. In fact, Aiden, I think you should leave too."

Spencer was happy to hear Ashley stand up for her, but she was also fed up with all this drama. '_I guess it all comes with the territory of being Ashley's friend.' _She though.

Spencer: "No they don't have to leave, I do."

Madison: "Bye Ellen!"

Ashley: "Madison! Shut It! Spence, you don't have to. They should leave.

Spencer now had tears threatening to fall.

"Aw did we hurt the_ lesbians'_ feelings?" Madison said in a mocking tone.

Ashley: "Madison just shut the hell up!"

Madison: "See that's what happens when you have a _'gay'_ friend. They end up falling in love with you. It's gross!"

As much as Spencer hated Madison and could care less about what she had to say bout her, these words hurt. Before anyone could see her cry, Spencer ran out the diner. Ashley stood there pissed at Madison.

Ashley: "Madison I know you could be mean at times, but I didn't know that you could be so evil."

With that Ashley ran out the Diner in chase of Spencer. Aiden now stood up and looked at Madison with a disappointed look. Sherry, one of Madison's friends from the squad went up to her and shook her head in disappointment as well.

Madison: "Oh shut up!"

* * *

R and R plz! feed-back is awsome! 

Sam


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

Right away Ashley saw Spencer walking down the street. She ran up to her and tried to stop her.

Ashley: "Spence, please stop (Spencer stopped and turned to face her) please don't cry."

Ashley reached up to wipe away her tears, but Spencer turned her face away.

Ashley: "Spence, why are you crying? Madison's a bitch; she talks a bunch of shit. Plus it's not like what she said is true."

Spencer quickly bowed her head, as if in shame.

Ashley: "Right Spence? It's not true, is it? You're not gay right? Spencer just talk to me."

Spencer regained control of her emotions, wiped away her tears and looked up at Ashley.

Spencer whispered: "What do you want from me! This is your world….and I don't fit in."

Ashley: "Spencer don't say that. That's not true."

Spencer: "Yes it is! You're popular, pretty, smart and everyone loves you! Me? I'm just a no one. I don't fit into your world and I doubt I ever will. I think we should stop being friends. It'll be easier...for both of us."

Ashley: "How is it easier for me!" She now had tears in her eyes as well. "You're the bestest friends I have ever had since like ever! What am I going to do without you? Who will I go to when I get into an argument with Aiden or when I just need someone to talk to? Who! Spence I need you!"

Both girls broke down in tears. Spencer now felt guilty for causing Ashley to cry, but she knew that them not being friends anymore was for the best. They couldn't be friends not anymore or at least not now. She grabbed Ashley into a hug and wiped away her tears.

Both knew that it meant good-bye, at least for now (A/N:hint hint). Spencer gently pulled away once again, she looked Ashley in her beautiful brown orbs and whispered "I'll always be here for you…**always**, but not now…I'm sorry." She leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek.

And with that she turned around and left down the side walk once again. She left a sad, hurt and very confused Ashley behind. Spencer never looked back, knowing that if she did she wouldn't be able to walk away from her **EVER**! So she just kept walking and walking never looking back once.

* * *

Sorry so short. It was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter but i thought whwat the heck. So i cut it off and posted it as a new chapter. Sorry don't hate me because of it.I'll try to post more soon. 

Sam


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**A/N: oops! So sorry i totally forgot to post this last night. plz 4give me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

It had been about a week and a half since the whole mishap. Spencer had avoided Ashley every time she had either been near her or saw her. She hated every second of it but she wasn't ready to be Ashley's friend again at least not yet. She missed Ashley a lot, she wouldn't admit it but she knew it. She hadn't been the same since.

Ashley was the same way, she didn't know why but Spencer had affected her more than anyone. Not even Aiden made her feel that way. She tried calling Spencer every day before and after school, heck even during school but she never picked up her cell. Ashley gave up for a while. She went back to being her normal fake 'oh yeah everything in my life is great even though deep down everything is a mess' self. She hated that about herself having to be fake just because people wanted her to be. When she was with Spencer she never had to be anyone she wasn't, she just had to be Ashley Davies, dysfunctional but perfect at the same time or that's at least what Spencer referred to her as. She really missed Spencer; she'd give up anything to have their friendship back even if it meant giving up cheerleading and Aiden.

Aiden had noticed something wrong with his girlfriend. Every time he had asked her what was wrong all she said was '_nothing' _or '_I don't want to talk about it'_. It pained him to see her that way but he knew there was nothing he could do. The one person he knew that she would talk to or at least help her feel better was Spencer. But he hadn't seen her around much, the only time her ever saw her was at practice and that was only for about a millisecond because she was there to get a ride with Glen. He knew something was different about her but couldn't exactly tell what. She was acting just like Ashley only quieter. He didn't know what was up but he'd do anything to help fix it.

The bell rang meaning it was time for lunch. Spencer went to sit at the table she always say at. She pulled out her iPod and push play. Of all songs to play 'I'll Be' by Edwin McCain played. She listened to the words and it immediately reminded her of her and Ashley's _'friendship'_ before the song could go on any longer she switched to the next song. 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At The Disco rang through the tiny speakers in her ears. Pleased by the song she laid on the table listening to the song.

Minutes later she noticed a shadow cast over her. Her eyes suddenly opened and saw a sadden brunette. The brunette looked deep into her eyes as if looking deep into her soul. Spencer felt it and it freaked her out a little but loved the sensation of it. She quickly got up off the table and was about to walk away until a hand grabbed her forearm. She looked up at the brunette and saw that she had tears threatening to fall. Spencer wanted more than anything to just grab hold of her and tell her that everything was alright. But she didn't, she couldn't, she gently pulled her arm away and once again proceeded out of the quad.

Spencer hated how she reacted, but she couldn't do anything about it. Well she could but she wasn't ready yet. She felt horrible after seeing Ashley that way, the fact she hated more was that she was the reason for her pain.

Once Spencer walked away an even sadder Ashley stood there left behind. She sat down on the bench, face in hands silently crying. She felt someone walk up behind her forming a shadow on her. She rapidly wiped away the tears and looked up. The last person she wanted to see observed her.

Madison: "Ashley forget her, you don't need some stupid _lesbo_ like her in your life. You're way better than her any way. Come on let's go, we should start practicing before lunch is over."

Ashley knew everything Madison said about Spencer was wrong. She wasn't some stupid lesbian, she was no better than Spencer and she, more than anything, needed Spencer in her life. But not to start an argument Ashley followed Madison.

While the whole scene played out between Spencer and Ashley someone watched from afar. Trying to figure out what had happened between the two. Once the two parted he quickly followed Spencer. He saw her standing be the locker leaning up against it trying hard not to cry, at least it seemed that way. He ran up to her before she had a chance to start walking away again.

"Hey Spencer."

She quickly looked up to at the boy, confused as to why he was even talking to her. They only really talked because of Ashley.

Spencer: "Uh…Hey Aiden."

Aiden: "Look I know you and I don't have the greatest friendship or friendship at all but…"

She quickly cut in already knowing where the conversation was heading.

Spencer: "Listen Aiden I don't really know why you're talking to me so if you don't mind I have somewhere to get to."

She tried to walk passed him but just like his girlfriend, he reached out and grabbed her forearm before she could.

Aiden: "I don't know what's going on between you and Ashley but it has to be fixed. I love Ashley more than anything and it hurts to see her in so much pain. What hurts more is the fact that I can't do anything about it. I've tried and she just won't give in. I don't want to seem like an ass…"

Spencer just gave him a 'are you kidding me' kind of look.Seeing the look on her face Aiden acknowledged it and continued.

Aiden: "ok erm well more of an ass but she hasn't even kissed me since that whole argument you two had at the diner a week ago. But whatever is going on just fix it please. She's miserable and becoming very emo (emotional). I'm not complaining but it's sad and she's making everyone else sad just by being around her. Listen just do me a favor at least talk to her."

Spencer: "It's complicated ok. I..."

Aiden cut in: "Bull Shit! Stop thinking about yourself and what you think is best. Think about Ashley and how she feels. Think about how miserable you're making her. I thought you were a cool person but now getting to know you and seeing how you really are you're just like every other person who has came into Ashley's life and hurt her. You're just as worthless as all of them."

Aiden walked away not even looking at her as he passed by. Even though his words stung Spencer knew he was right. She was just as worthless as every one who had hurt Ashley. The thing she tried to prevent from happening (besides scaring Ashley away) happened. She hurt Ashley just because of her own stupid insecurities and what made it worse is that she turned it on Ashley. Spencer made it seem as if it was Ashley who wanted all of this only not saying it to prevent from hurting Spencer's feelings. She realized know that she was wrong all along. The distance not only hurt Ashley but made their 'friendship' (if you can call it that) more distant and less likely to become trustful and openly it once was.

The bell finally rang once again signaling passing period to 6th period the last and final class of the day. Spencer quickly turned the way she was going and walked off.

**

* * *

At The Carlin House**

Spencer entered her house without a hello to anyone. She almost made it up to her room but was stopped.

Arthur: "Hey Spence how was school?"

Spencer turned to her lovingly dad and responded with a slight _'hi'_ and then continued back up to her room. She didn't indicate to sound rude but she wasn't in the best mood to talk. She threw her backpack in the corner and laid abruptly on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes shut in deep thought. '_What am I going to do? I hurt Ashley and now I don't know how to make it up to her. I should have never acted the way I did, now that I want to take it back I don't I can.' _Spencer sighed in frustration. _'Whatever I decide to do to make it up to her I have to talk to her first that is if she lets me.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Spencer: "Ya!"

Arthur: "Sweetie dinner's ready."

Spencer: "I'm not hungry."

Arthur opened the door slightly once getting the approval that he can come in he went over to sit next to his daughter.

Arthur: "Spencer what's wrong? You've been acting different for days now. You haven't eaten properly and you haven't been out of this room. The only time you come out is when you leave for school. What's going on?"

Spencer was touched by how her farther cared for her so much. She felt a tear in her eye but she shut her eyes and prevented it from falling.

Spencer: "Nothing's wrong dad. I just haven't been hungry."

Arthur: "Sweetie the benefits of being a social worker is that I know when some is lying. Plus you're my daughter who I love very much and when something's wrong and I can tell. So tell me what's this about? Did something happen between you and Ashley? Did you get into an argument or something?"

Spencer just stared blankly at the ground. She didn't know what or how to respond, so she didn't. She hoped that her dad would catch on to the fact that was in no mood to talk about her feelings for a girl who didn't even know she was gay.

Arthur much to his dismay caught the fact that Spencer didn't want to talk about it yet so her didn't question her anymore.

Arthur: "OK well another benefit is knowing when and someone's either not ready or doesn't want to talk." He embraced his daughter in last time before removing himself from her bed. "But Spencer…" she looked up at him. "When you're ready to talk I'm always here for you, whenever and wherever." He smiled and walked out the door. But before he could fully exit he heard Spencer call after him.

Spencer: "Dad?" He looked at her "Thanks…for everything." They exchanged smiles once again and he exited her room closing the door behind him.

Spencer laid back down, looked up at the ceiling and whispered to herself '_I'm screwed up everything with Ashley; I just hope she can forgive me.'

* * *

Rand R plz! _

Sam


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13 **

Voice: "No! You can't do this to her!"

Voice 2: "How can I not! I'm in love with her! I always have been and I always will!"

They had been screaming for the past 2 hours now. One not wanting the other to go all the way to California to ruin someone's life, and the other wanting to go to get the person that she was in love with.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK _

They had been friends a while back but ever since THAT day neither had really spoken to one another since. They had spoken but not the same way they used to when they were all friends. Two out of three friends had ended up dating. But like the saying goes _'nothing lasts forever' _and it did about a year later.

One got caught cheating on the other with someone else. That day was very uneventful no one (not even the people who hated them) had ever expected that to happen, but it did. She tried apologizing to the other person over and over but the other wouldn't hear it, she was to hurt and too overwhelmed by everything. She was in love with this girl, and she broke her heart. She promised herself that she wouldn't ever forgive her again. A couple of months had passed and everything was well forgotten amongst other people but between them two it was never the same again.

It all changed when one found out that she was moving, moving far from the place she called home. She was now going to have to call California her new home. She was just more than glad to be able to get away from her so called life here in Ohio. The thing she loved more was that she got to move far, far away from the one person who she gave her heart to and who gave it back to her in tiny pieces. _'Yup, California here come we come'_ she had thought.

About a month later all of her stuff was packed and they were leaving in just a matter of time. Her best friend came over and they said their good-byes. Tears were shed, hugs were exchanged several time and a couple of '_call me every day_'s' were said. They were definitely going to miss each other.

A lone figure had been across the street. She watched as the family packed their easy car-go into the car and saw them take one last picture as a family in front of the house that they once called home. She watched them give the house one last look, get into the car and drive off to the airport. Once the care was out of sight she knew now for sure that she had lost the one person she ever loved, the one person who loved her back, the one person who had been there for her, for what seemed forever.

She had basically lost _everything_. That girl who just moved away was her everything and she lost her. There was no way she could ever get her back. Not now, not ever. Especially after what she had done to her '_love_'. She cheated on her with some one night stand who didn't even give her the time of day after that night. The girl now had tears streaming down her face after remembering the day her life became hell. She had no one to blame but herself.

She promised herself that if from this day on she would no longer ever treat someone that horrible ever again and when she was fully aware of the change in herself she would go to California and get the love of her life back. She wiped her tears away and promised herself something she knew she would never forget. "I promise that I will get her back and I'm not gonna let anything or anyone get in the way of it."

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

Voice: "You can't do this to her, she's happy now." 

Voice: "I have to do this, I love her! I haven't let anyone stop me before and I sure as hell am not going to let you. Listen Gabby I know she's your best friend and everything but I swear to you I'll never hurt her again. Because when she hurts I hurt too."

Gabby: "Bullshit! You sure didn't care about her when you were fucking that one night stand whore! If you go to California you're only going to bring back memories. She doesn't need that. She doesn't need that, please just leave her alone. Let her be with whom she wants to be with. Please Alexa! If you really love her, you'll let her go."

The two girls were suddenly interrupted by the intercom that came over the load speaker.

"Attention flight 1A to California is now leaving at gate 64. I repeat flight 1A to California is now boarding at gate 64, thank you!"

Alexa: "That's my flight. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Alexa grabbed her luggage and walked away to the main gate. She looked back at Gabby quickly, gave her small smile before turning back around and walking through the medal detectors. At this point no one without a ticket was allowed to pass. Alexa continued to walk but then stopped. She turned around once again and yelled for the other girl.

Alexa: "Hey Gabby!"

The other looked at her, hoping that she had changed her mind but was let down in disappointment when she heard what the other girl had said.

Alexa: "I'll tell Spencer you said hi."

* * *

(A/N): oh by the way Gabby was the person Spencer was 'im'ing a couple chapters back. i think it was in chapter 7 and Alexa was the girl they were talking about. She was Spencer's ex. but ya...n-e way plz R and R! 

Sam


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

Spencer sat on her bed with her cell phone in her hand contemplating whether to call Ashley or not. _'Ok so…here are my options if I call her she might not want to talk to me. Depends on how mad she is or she might actually forgive me for being so stupid. If I don't call her then it might take even longer for her to forgive me or I can just confront at school tomorrow because face to face is much better….hmm I don't, I'm screwed'_ Spencer continued to stare at her phone, debating. Finally she decided to just call her.

'_Ring' 'Ring' _….after about several rings the voicemail picked up. Spencer sighed in anticipation.

Ashley's Voicemail: "hi you reached Ashley, leave a message"

Spencer felt horrible at the sound of how sad Ashley's voice had sounded. She could tell that Ashley had renewed her voicemail message because the last time she had heard her voicemail Ashley had sounded more happy and cheerful. Of course that had been before they had gotten into the argument.

Spencer: "Uh hey Ash uh erm Ashley this is Spencer but of course you knew that. Duh! So yeah I just called cuz I wanted to talk to you and tell you that…" at that moment the line had got cut off. Spencer shut her phone and threw it across the room in frustration.

She had gotten enough encourage to call Ashley on to be answered by her voicemail. '_Maybe that was a sign that we weren't ready to be friends again. No, it couldn't be maybe she just turned off her phone. Yeah that was probably it. I hope it was at least'_ she thought hopeful. She got off her bed and went to pick up her phone. She checked the time and saw that it was 5:30. She decided that since she hadn't made any other friends besides Ashley that she had no one else to talk to or to hang out with, therefore she concluded on just going to the beach. '_I'll talk to her tomorrow'_ She grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her as she left the house.

* * *

Ashley had been doing the same thing Spencer had been doing not to long ago. Only she didn't have the courage to call her, she wanted to talk to Spencer upfront, face to face. She checked the clock and it showed that it was 5:30. She took her keys off the dresser and made her way out of the large house.

Minutes later she arrived at the Carlin house. She hadn't seen Spencer's car but thought that maybe she had just parked on the street somewhere. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited patiently outside; when the door finally opened it revealed of the Carlin men.

Glen: "Hey Ashley, perfect timing. I was just about to leave but I guess I can squeeze you in. Let's make it a quickie though; I'm kind of tired."

Ashley: "Ha ha not about you right now."

Glen: "What are you talking about, it's always about me."

Ashley: "Whatever asshole, just tell Spencer I came looking for her."

Ashley turned to walk back to her car, until a grip held onto her wrist. She turned to face the cocky Carlin.

Glen: "Listen I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to be a jerk, please come in…" Ashley looked at him quizzically "I promise I won't try anything."

Ashley gave in and walked into the house. She went into the living area and sat down on the couch, Glen following from behind. She looked at him, wondering why he had asked her to come in.

Glen: "I'm sorry I acted like such an ass, it's just I thought that girls liked confident guys."

Ashley: "No, girls like to be treated as human beings not like some piece of ass."

Glen: "Madison doesn't seem to complain."

Ashley: "Yeah well Madison's a whore."

Glen chuckled at the remark. He stared and the young beauty in front of him, his thoughts were interrupted by the younger girl.

Ashley: "See girls like to be treated with respect. We like to be treated the same way guys like to be treated. Tell me honestly would you like some girl to treat you like some dog, pulling you by a leash?"

Glen: "No I guess not."

Ashley: "Exactly, if you want a girl then be yourself, not someone you everyone wants you to be or expects you to be. Be romantic, nice, and sweet anything but a cocky, confident, asshole…No offense."

Glen: "None taken, but hey thanks for the advice"

Ashley: "No problem."

Glen: "So what's going on with you and my sister?"

Ashley: "What do you mean?"

Glen: "Well I don't know what you to are, but what ever it is thanks. I have never seen Spencer as happy as she has been since meeting you. Even in Ohio, she wasn't sad but at the same time she wasn't happy either. She was just there with no emotion. But since we moved to L.A. she seems happy, like actually happy. And we have you to thank for that, because you make her happy and smile. Just the other day she was singing along to a Hilary Duff song, she never used to do that, heck she doesn't even like Hilary Duff."

Ashley giggled at the thought of Spencer singing 'So Yesterday'.

Glen continued "Sure she may seem all confident, and know who she is, but deep down she's lost and just as confused as the next person. Lately though it seems as if someone's found her and help her realize everything. That someone is you. So yeah thank you. Even though I hate your boyfriend, you Ashley Davies are a great person."

Ashley smiled sweetly and honestly at Glen, something she never would have thought she'd be doing, let alone to Glen of all people. She realized that it was already 6:30, she had been there with Glen for an hour. Spencer still hadn't come home yet, and Ashley couldn't stay there much longer she had to get home and get ready for school. She got up off the couch and walked over to the door. Glen had gotten up too and walked her to the door. Ashley offered Glen one last small smile before exiting the house.

Glen: "Oh, and Ashley."

Ashley turned to him before getting into her car.

Glen: "I'll make sure to tell Spencer you stopped by."

They smiled once again; Ashley got into her car and started it up. She drove off down the driveway and turned left.

* * *

Spencer had just gotten home when a familiar car was leaving her driveway. She thought she had seen Ashley in it. '_No, that can't be Ashley. Why would she even be at my _

house? It was probably just Madison, trying to sell herself to Glen. Knowing him she probably succeeded to.' Spencer thought as she parked her car right in front of the house.

As she got off she noticed that Glen had just shut the door. '_He's going to be sore in the morning. Oh god ew, I did not need to think that.'_ She walked into the house and immediately went up to her.

A few seconds later there was a knock at her door.

Spencer: "Go away! I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

Glen: "OK well I just wanted to tell you that Ashley…never mind you probably don't want to hear it."

At the mention of Ashley's name Spencer quickly got off the bed and went to open the door. There stood Glen with the most annoying smile ever plastered on his face.

Glen: "Took you long enough, that's a new record 3 seconds. And you two are just friends, just imagine when you two are dating, you're going to be so whipped."

Spencer: "Whatever! What happened with Ashley? Is she ok?"

Glen: "She's fine, she just stopped by while you were gone and she wanted me to tell you that she stopped by."

Spencer: "That's it? That's all she said?"

Glen: "Yup"

Spencer: "You suck at giving out information."

Glen: "Well what can you do about it? What happens between me and Ashley stays between me and Ashley."

Spencer just rolled her eyes at the older Carlin and shut the door in his face.

Glen: "You should be happy that I even told you that much!" he shouted through the shut door.

Spencer walked back over to her bed and threw herself on it. _'So it was Ashley who I saw leaving the house. Damn! If only I had stopped flirting with that girl at the beach and gotten home earlier, I could have talked to Ashley. Damn! Stupid Spencer. Maybe that's a sign saying that she forgives me and that she wants to be my friend again. I hope so, only time can tell though….Wow I really got to stop talking to myself, it's getting kind of creepy.'_ Spencer sat there contemplating on what it meant when Ashley had gone over to see her. Well whatever the real reason was she would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out the truth.

* * *

plz R and R!

Sam-E


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**(A/N:sorry not my best chapter, i know, and i hate how it came out. so plz go easy on it.)

* * *

Chapter 15**

Spencer woke up to the horrible sound of her alarm clock. She grabbed the pillow she had under her head and pressed to against her head, hoping to block out the sound. While holding the pillow with one hand the other reached over to her night stand and abruptly hit the clock. Making it quiet within seconds. Just as she was starting to rift off back to sleep she heard a voice that was too soon to hear so early in the morning.

Paula: "Spencer! Get up! You're going to be late!"

Spencer mumbled something unpleasant as she heard Paula's voice calling for her. She pulled off the pillow she had over her head and turned to look at the now silent clock, it had read 6:30 a.m. She got up off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Walking slowly and tiredly, _'Today is going to be a long day'_ she thought and sighed.

Spencer arrived to her homeroom a little later than she had intended to. Right as she opened the door heads immediately looked up at her. She blushed in embarrassment and made her way over to her desk. She quickly got out her book and turned to the page she had left off on. Feeling a gaze upon herself, Spencer looked up to meet beautiful brown orbs staring at her. Just as the brunette saw Spencer looking back at her, she swiftly turned away. Just before she had turned away Spencer had seen the hurt in the other girls' eyes. She right away felt bad, but nothing was done so she returned back to the book.

She tried to concentrate on the words in front of her, but she just couldn't. The look of distraught in Ashley's eyes was stuck in her head. '_Wow, poor Ashley. I'm a horrible person. I really need to make this up to her. Hmm but how do I? I think it'll be best if I apologize first.' _Spencer got up out of her seat and walked over to Ashley's desk but before she could say something the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom.

Ashley looked up at Spencer, hoping that she would say anything but instead Spencer just walked back to her seat and got her stuff. Ashley sighed as soon as Spencer walked away. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes once again, but she brushed them away. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

Spencer mentally kicked herself as she walked out right behind Ashley. '_What the hell is wrong with me! I had the chance but I froze. I have more than apologizing to do now.' _

* * *

It was now lunch time, the day had gone slower than Spencer thought possible. She went over to her locker and put away her books. She reached out for her iPod and plugged in the two tiny speakers into her ears. She flipped threw the songs and decided on Bedroom Talk by The Starting Line. She hummed the tune of the song as she walked out into the quad. She went to sit at her usual table, when she noticed Aiden out of the corner of her eye. He was trying to console Ashley, who was crying and sobbing into his chest. Spencer wasn't quite sure is she was crying because of her, but she kinda felt that it was. So she took out the plugs from her ears and gently put her iPod back into her purse. She took a deep breathe and walked over to the distressed couple. 

Aiden immediately saw her approaching; he gave her a genuine smile. He let go of Ashley, which made her look up at him. She followed his gaze and she saw Spencer right ahead of them. She waved shyly at them and stood in place not moving.

Aiden: "Uh I think I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll call you later Ash." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away, mouthing 'thank you' to Spencer as he left. She nodded and mouthed back 'sure'. Deep down she wasn't doing it for him; she was doing it for herself. She walked over to Ashley and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She sighed in frustration as did Ashley. After awkward moments in silence, one girl finally decided to speak up.

Ashley: "Listen Spence, I know you're only doing this cuz Aiden told you to. I know that you really don't want to be my friend and I don't really understand it but I'm going to let you do what you want."

Just as she was about to turn and leave Spencer spoke up for the first time that day.

Spencer: "Ashley…wait."

Ashley turned to the blonde and saw that she now had tears forming in her eyes.

Spencer: "I'm sorry. Sorry for being a bitch to you, sorry for not being there for you the way I promised my self I would. Just sorry in general. And I hope that we can be friends again. That is if you still want me to be your friend."

Ashley stood there with a grin on her face staring at her. Spencer stared back but couldn't take the silence; she balanced herself from foot to foot. Finally Ashley spoke up.

Ashley: "Oh wow…. Uh I don't know. I'll have to think about it." She smirked as she finished the sentence.

Spencer looked down hurt '_I knew I should have apologized sooner. Crap!' _Just as she was about to stride way, she heard Ashley giggle. Confused, Spencer looked up and met eye contact with the beautiful brown orbs she seems to drown in every time she looks into them.

Ashley: "Spence, I'm kidding, I would love it if we were friends again. Honestly I'd me more than happy of we could be best friends again. The thing is though, it might take time."

Spencer returned her gaze back to the concrete ground. Ashley saw the movement Spencer had made, so she gently reached out and pushed her chin up in order for her to look back up. Once she had the blonde's attention once again she continued.

Ashley: "**But**…I'm willing to do it."

Both girls exchanged thankful smiles, Ashley rapped her tanned arms around Spencer's neck and pulled her into tight hug. Spencer more the gladly returned it by wrapping her arms around the brunette's back.

Several moments later they both pulled back. They stood there once again in silence, but this time is wasn't awkward, just peaceful. Just as one girl was about to say another thing the bell rang, meaning it was time for the last class of the day.

Ashley: "Hey what are you doing later?"

Spencer: "Uh nothing that I know of. Why?"

Ashley: "Because me and Aiden re going to Grey tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go with us."

Spencer: "Oh I don't want to be third wheel."

Ashley: "Oh please you won't. We can celebrate, for being friends again. Or something."

Both girls chuckled, Spencer though, was also thinking about the invitation.

Ashley: "Please Spence." She gave her, her best puppy dog eyes, which she knew no one could resist.

Spencer: "Aw how I can I say no to a face like that."

Ashley pleased with winning smiled brightly.

Ashley: "Great, I'll pick you up at say around 7-ish?"

Spencer: "Sure, sounds great, I'll see you then. Bye"

Ashley: "Bye."

The both waved goodbye and they headed off in different directions to their classrooms.

'_YAY!' _Spencer thought as she turned and walked into her next and final class of the day.

* * *

plz R and R!

Sam-E


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

After school Spencer went home immediately, anxious for the night. She looked threw her closet and found nothing that would suit her. '_Argh, I have nothing to wear. How is it that whenever I NEED something to wear I can never found anything. I seriously need to go shopping; maybe Ashley would like to go with me? Hmm ok ya what was I saying...oh ya, I need clothes.'_ She spotted this cute black halter top and cute black mini skirt to match. She decided that, that was just going to have to do until she went shopping this weekend.

She looked the time and seen that she had plenty of time to get into the shower and perfect herself for the night. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, forgetting the most important thing in a girls' life…her cell phone.

'_Ring'… _pause_…'Ring… _pause_…'Ring'…_

After she had gotten into the shower her phone rang, after several moments, her phone 'beeped'notifying that there was a new voicemail.

* * *

Back In Ohio

Gabby sat in her bed, desperate for Spencer to answer her phone. After a number of attempts she gave up. What she needed to tell Spencer was really important and she didn't want to have to tell her on the voicemail. She called one last begging for Spencer to answer her cell.

Spencer: "Hi…"

Gabby: "Oh my god Spence, bout time…" she was quickly cut off by the voice of the blonde.

Spencer: "Sorry I can't answer my phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can, that is if I want to."

'Beep'

Gabby: "Spence, I need to talk to you. It's something kinda important. Please call me back when you get this. Call me whenever I'll stay up until I get a call from you."

She flipped her phone shut and sighed deeply.

Gabby: "Spencer, you have no idea what's going to happen. And knowing Alexa, it won't be pretty…especially for Ashley." She silently said to herself.

She put her phone to the side of her and fell onto her bed. All she had to do now was wait for Spencer to call her back. _'Hopefully it won't be too late'_

* * *

An hour and a half later Spencer finally emerged from the steamed bathroom. She grabbed all of her belongings and went straight to her room. She saw her outfit lying on her bed and smiled to herself. She was pleased with the outfit she had chosen, sure it wasn't the greatest outfit but it'd have to do for tonight.

She went over to her bed, grabbed her clothes and put them on, totally ignoring her cell phone. Once she had her outfit on and made sure that there was nothing wrong with it, she observed herself in the mirror. _'Perfect' _she thought.

About 5 minutes later her phone began to ring again. She reached out for it, looking at the caller I.D. as she did so. When she saw who it was a huge smile spread across her face.

Spencer: "Hey Ash."

Ashley: "Hey hun, are you ready yet?"

Spencer: "Yup"

Ashley: "Great, me and Aiden should be there in about 5 minutes."

Spencer cringed at the thought of Aiden having to go with them. She didn't hate him but she didn't like him either. She silently confessed to herself that she would never get used to Aiden nor would she ever be his biggest fan, let alone his mutual fan.

Once she shut her phone, it beeped advising that she had a voicemail. She flipped it open once again but before she had a chance to hear it, she heard Glen yell from down the stairs.

Glen: "Hey Spencerella could you hurry your royal ass, Ashley and her _'thing'_ are here."

Spencer smiled almost immediately when she heard Ashleys' named mentioned. She shut her phone and decided that she'd check it later, right now she had a gorgeous girl waiting for her downstairs. _'She has a boyfriend Spencer! Get that through your thick skull. By the way she's straight!' _Spencer had tried to convince herself that she had no chance with Ashley. She had to convince herself tonight especially. Alcohol, Ashley, Dancing? Who knows what'll happen. She just hoped that she did nothing to hurt Ashley in any way possible.

Spencer finally came back to reality after her little day dream and went downstairs.

* * *

Ashley was practically drooling at the sight of Spencer. When she realized that she had been staring for too long she turned and looked down at the wooden floor. _'What the hell was that? Why was I staring at Spencer like she was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen? Maybe cuz she is. No Ashley! Snap out of it! You have a boyfriend and you're straight. There's no way you can have feelings for your best friend. Even if there's a possible chance that she may be 'gay' which I highly doubt.'_ She contemplated while observing the ground.

Aiden: "Wow Spencer, you look great. But of course not as good as my Ashley. No offense."

'_My Ashley! WTF! GAG!' _Spencer thought but decided not to say it out load.

Spencer: "Uh huh, non taken."

Ashley: "Ok ya anyway I think we should go now. Bye Glen!"

Spencer walked out the door in lead as the other two followed behind her.

Glen: "Bye! And please don't come back."

Spencer rolled her eyes and flipped off her brother as they drove off.

'_Tonight shall be interesting.' _Spencer thought as she continued to look out the window as Aiden drove Ashley's car toward the club.

* * *

R and R plz!

Sam


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

"Hey kid move out of the way" A man yelled at the young girl as he bumped into her.

"Uh…"

"Outsiders" he angrily said as he walked away.

"Asshole!" She rolled her eyes at the grumpy man and walked away.

She went over and grabbed her bag from the conveyer belt. She was now in Los Angeles, California, and so far she hated it. '_The things I do for love' _she thought to herself as she stepped out of the L.A.X. airport.

She checked the clock that was displayed on the wall just outside and it read 7:30. The sun was just setting; the sky was different shades of purple, orange, red and yellow.

"Ok wow, the sunset here is nothing like the one in Ohio."

She realized that she needed to get to Spencer's house and tell her immediately about how she felt. She already had her address (she had read a letter that Spencer sent to Gabby and she had written down her address from the letter) so she didn't really have to worry bout that part. She only had to worry about how to get there. Just as she was thinking of the transportation, several cabs came driving by. She wasn't quite sure of how to get the attention of the driver so she thought fast and just stuck out her hand.

A driver rapidly parked in front of her and got out of the car to help her with her items. A smile spread across her face as she let the man do his job and out her things into the trunk.

Driver: "So where ya headed to miss?"

Alexa: "743 King Street Santa Monica, Ca."

Driver: "Yes ma'am"

He started the engine and drove off. Alexa sat back in relaxation knowing that the ride would be a while. She imagined what would happen when Spencer saw her.

An hour later she woke up and realized that the car had stopped. The driver got out and opened the trunk of the cab. He gently placed her items onto the ground and said a polite it was nice meeting you. She grabbed her purse and paid the fee of the ride. As the man drove away she stood there and looked up the house in front of her. It was the same size as the house they had in Ohio. She saw that the lights were on, which meant they someone was still awake. She picked up her bag and went to knock on the door. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

Glen had been in his room listening to music and lifting weights.

Glen: "95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100! Phew! Wow what a work out."

He walked over to the mirror in his room and flexed his so called 'muscles'.

Glen: "Watch out ladies! Here comes the Glen Man. Feared by men, adored by women."

He smiled confidently and continued to flex his biceps. Moving them in different motions and in different ways. He was then interrupted by a knock on the door. Since he was left home alone he had to open the door himself. He grabbed a cloth from the laundry room as he passed it on the way down stairs. He started dabbing it on his forehead as if he was actually sweating. He heard the door knock several times more, he was now getting annoyed.

Glen: "Ya alright I'm coming! Damn hold your horses!"

He dabbed his forehead with one hand while the other reached out for the door knob.

When he saw who it was he dropped the cloth and his mouth opened wide in shock.

Alexa: "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in?"

Glen smiled mischievously and moved out of the girls' way to let her in.

Glen: "I knew it was just a matter of time till you realized that you were in love with me. But wow I would have never known that you loved me this much to fly all the way to L.A."

Alexa: "I see you haven't changed, still the cocky asshole from Ohio."

Glen: "You know you love it, otherwise you wouldn't have…"

Alexa: "I was drunk, what do you expect. Plus I'm not here to see you."

Glen: "Right, ok. You can keep thinking that if it makes you sleep at night. But deep down you know you want me."

Alexa: "Ugh! Whatev's, so where's your sister?"

Glen: "Away from you!"

Alexa: "When will she be home?"

Glen: "Yeah like I'd tell you. Especially after you hurt her like that."

Alexa: "You don't know what happened ok! So let it go."

Glen: "Listen I think you should leave. You shouldn't be here Alexa."

Alexa: "I flew all the way from Ohio just to see her. Please just tell me where she's at and I'll leave you all alone. I promise."

She looked sad, hurt and tired all in one. She seemed as if she was really sorry for what she did. He hated to see Alexa like that no matter how much of a bitch she was. He also had a soft spot for her. Before she started dating Spencer (let alone knowing that she was gay.) they dated and were in love. At least that's what he thought until she dumped him for Spencer. That was something that he hoped never to say to anyone. But it wasn't the first time that his girlfriends dumped him for Spencer. So he kinda got used to it after the 5th girl left him. He snapped back to the reality and looked up at the girl in front of him.

Glen: "Fine, I'll tell you. BUT if u hurt her in any way I'll hurt you. And don't even dare tell anyone I told you where she was."

Alexa: "Omg! Thank you so much Glen! I owe you!"

She jumped into his arms and kissed him on his cheek thankfully.

Glen: "Yeah, Yeah whatever."

He wrote down the address and gave it to her. She gladly accepted it and walked out the door. Glen shut the door behind her; he leaned up against it and sighed.

'_Spencer is so going to kick my ass when she finds out.'_ He thought as he walked back up to his room, passing the bad Alexa had 'accidentally' left.

* * *

R and R plz!

Sam


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

They had been at Grey for about half an hour already and Spencer was already bored. The night hadn't been the way she imagined it in her head. Aiden and Ashley were on the other side of the booth making out and to make matters worse the theme for the party was _'Couples Night'. _She had remembered hearing Ashley apologizing and saying that she honestly didn't know that there was even a theme for the night.

Spencer sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She then saw Aiden whisper sweet nothings into Ashley's ear, she almost puked at the image. She then had, had enough so she excused herself and left to get something to drink.

Ashley: "Aiden babe, maybe we should stop."

Aiden: "Aw come on Ash, we're not doing anything wrong."

Ashley: "I know but you have to admit that we aren't really being the greatest friends to Spencer right now."

Aiden: "She's fine Ash, trust me. Plus she should be used to it by now."

Ashley gave him a look of disbelief. Shaking her head as if to say 'that's not nice.'

Aiden: "What Ash! What's wrong? Can't I just make out with my girlfriend? You've been acting strange ever since Spencer got here. I don't know what it is but it's getting old. So please cut it out and bring back the girl I fell in love with. I haven't kissed you let alone even touched you since that stupid fight you two got into. Now that you're both friends again you still won't let me touch you. What's going on Ash? Do you not love me anymore?"

Ashley looked down at the soda in her hand and fiddled with the straw. She honestly didn't know what was going on. Aiden was right though, when Spencer moved here everything changed. She started to feel like something wasn't missing, she felt whole. At first it freaked her out, but over the past couple of months of being friends with Spencer she got used to it. The same way she got used to the butterflies that flew around in her stomach every time she was with Spencer. She knew that she wasn't being the best girlfriend, let alone friend to Aiden that she once was. She then realized that she had spaced out on her boyfriend and she looked up at him and saw him waiting. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could Aiden spoke.

Aiden: "You know what? Forget it Ash. If you don't want to be with me just tell me. Don't go around pretending to be in love with me when your not. I love you more than anything and I'd do just about anything for you too. And I want to be with you all or nothing. If you want to be with me too, then come and find me. I just can't be here right now though."

He got out of the booth and made his way threw the couples that were dancing instead of making out. Once he left Ashley returned her gaze to the soda once again, she felt guilty. '_What am I doing? Aiden's perfect for me, why do I keep screwing this up! I don't know what's going on with me and Spencer but whatever it is…I hope these feelings, these emotions never go away.' _She thought feeling even guiltier for even having/thinking these feelings for Spencer.

Ashley: "What am I going to do?" she sighed and then looked at the crowd of dancing couples.

She smiled at the 'so in love' couples. _'I remember when Aiden and I used to be like that. It all changed, the day Spencer came.'_

Alexa stood outside of the club; she could hear the load music playing. She felt chills shoot through her body and she smiled at the feeling she got. '_Spencer doesn't even have to be next to me and she still gives me the chills.' _She smiled at the guards and walked passed them as she entered the club. She immediately started to scan the crowd for SpencerShe couldn't seem to find her though all these people. She sighed as she tried to pass through the crowd. Once she had got through the enormous, grinding people she smiled. She turned to see if she saw Spencer, but nothing. Although she did happen to see a beautiful brunette who seemed to be alone and sad. She smiled mischievously to herself and walked over to her. _'Well I'm sure Spencer wouldn't mind if I went to check out the view from that spot.' _

Ashley looked up as she heard foot steps nearing her, she hoped that is was Spencer. But much to her dismay it was an unknown person. She returned her gaze back to her hands, which she had been looking at for the past half an hour. When she noticed a shadow that was cast over her she looked up and saw that same unknown person looking at her.

Ashley: "Uh can I help you?"

"Hi my name's Alexa."

Ashley: "Ashley."

Alexa: "And actually yeah, you can help me. You see I was over there on the other side wondering why something so beautiful as you was here all alone. Then it hit, she must be an allusion because nothing as beautiful as you can be real."

Ashley slightly blushed but hid it just as soon as it had appeared.

Ashley: "Actually I'm here with my best friend and **BOY**friend. And I'm not gay , I'm sorry."

Alexa: "Ha that's what they all say. But I can't blame you; I was just like you not to along ago. It all changed when I met this girl, she was absolutely gorgeous. An Ohio 10! We started dating soon after and that was when I realized that I wasn't straight. She took my heart away, left me breathless every time I saw her. The butterflies I she gave me, just by being near me, was unbearable…."

Ashley had been looking around hoping to find someone she knew to help her get out of this situation. She wished more than anything right now that Spencer was here; she would have helped her for sure. But once she heard Alexa describe the butterflies she would get from the mysterious girl, she had given her full attention. She knew how she felt, cause that's exactly how she felt with the butterflies she got with Spencer.

Alexa: "And so yeah…but like I was saying, since you're not straight and I'm here alone maybe I can buy you a drink or something."

Ashley: "That's really nice of you, but I was just about to leave."

Alexa: "I'm sure you were, listen I just want to buy you one drink, what's the harm in that? After that you can run to your little _'boyfriend' _and live happily ever after. Gag!"

Ashley: "You don't know me or anything about me. So just leave me alone ok?"

Ashley got out of the booth and turned to leave when she felt a firm grip on her arm. She curved around and saw the annoyed look in Alexas' eyes.

Ashley: "Let go of me! Now!"

Alexa: "Well I'm sorry princess but you can't hide who you really are. Gay, straight, all of the above. Sooner or later everyone's going to find out. So how about coming out with me, only I'm already out, but I can help you come out too."

Ashley: "Ok one get your dirty hands off of me, and two even if I was gay you'd be the last person I'd want to 'come out' with!"

Alexa: "Oh lookie Princess actually has a back bone."

Ashley: "Let go of me!"

Ashley was now screaming, hardly anyone turned to see the commotion. Most thought that maybe it was just a fight she was having with her girlfriend, so they turned back around. All did except for the blonde blue eyed girl that was at the bar drinking a Dr.Pepper. She saw that Ashley seemed to be struggling to get free from the other girls grip.

Without hesitation Spencer got off the stool and went over to her best friend. Once she arrived, Ashley seemed so happy to see her. She grabbed Ashley's arm away from the girl without even looking up. When Ashley was broke free she pulled Spencer into a tight hug afraid to let go. Spencer wrapped her arms around the brunette returning the hug. Spencer wanted more than anything to hurt the girl that was hurting Ashley. She wanted her to feel the same pain that Ashley was feeling. Spencer then pulled away from Ashley and smiled genuinely at her. She wiped away the tears that were now falling down Ashley's red cheeks.

Spencer: "Are you ok?"

Ashley: "Ya I'm fine. Thanx Spence."

Spencer turned around hoping that the girl that had her arms around Ashley was still there. Once she did, the girl had been moving toward the exit. Spencer ran after her yelling to get her attention. Ashley followed hoping that Spencer wouldn't do anything that she would regret.

Ashley: "Spence, just let her go. It's not worth it."

Spencer: "No! That bitch had no right to hurt you like that. Where's your night and shining armor by the way? Shouldn't he have been there?"

Spencer continued to walk fast with Ashley trying to catch up to her.

Ashley: "We got into an argument." She whispered.

'_Great, another person's ass that I have to kick.' _Spencer thought as she finally reached the girl.

Spencer: "Hey, I need to talk to you…"

Spencer grabbed the girls arm in the same position she had done to Ashley. When Spencer saw who it was she immediately dropped the girls arm. Her mouth dropping open, she now had tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

Ashley: "Spencer…are you ok?"

Spencer blinked causing the tears to fall completely now. She wiped away just as fast as they had fallen, and twisted her head another way. Any way besides looking at the girl who she had known for years.

Ashley: "Spence, do you know her?"

(_Pause)_

Ashley: "Spencer? Do you?"

Spencer: "Alexa".

* * *

r and r plz!

Sam


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Ashley: "Spencer who is this?"

Spencer just stood there in complete shock not knowing what to say or do for that matter.

Ashley: " Do you know her?"

Spencer: "uh….uh…."

Ashley: "You know her, don't you?"

Alexa: "What's the matter Spencer, cat got your tongue? I don't remember you being this quiet when you were living back in Ohio. Why don't you tell her who I am, unless she doesn't know the truth about you. Is that it, she doesn't know the truth? The truth about who you really are? Would you rather have me tell her?"

Ashley: "Spencer what is she talking about?"

Spencer couldn't dare look Ashley in the eye.

Alexa: "Well ya see Ashley; your friend Spencer here isn't what she seems. She's been hiding this deep dark secret from you. Cause wouldn't you think that if someone was your true friend they would tell you everything about them no matter what it was? Well, I guess I should just come out with it since no one else is gonna say anything. Spencer and I used to go out not too long ago and at one point we were in love, but then I had to go and screw everything up. That was a big mistake on my part I admit but I bet you weren't too lonely for long were you Spencer? See here Ashley, Spencer was quite the player back in Ohio, always seeing what girl she could hook up with next, quite the heartbreaker might I add, until the heartbreaker became the one with the broken heart."

Ashley: "Is it true Spencer? Huh? Are you …g…gay? Spencer look me in the eye and tell me that you never lied to me"

Spencer just couldn't bear to see the pain in Ashley's eyes after all the things that Alexa had told her. So she kept her head down and starred at the floor.

Spencer: "I'm sorry; I'm so so sorry Ashley. I never meant to hurt you"

Spencer finally got the courage to look Ashley in the eye and she saw that Ashley had tears streaming down her face. Spencer reached out to grab Ashley's hand but Ashley pulled away.

Ashley: "I can't believe you. After all that I've told you and trusted you, you couldn't trust me enough to tell me what you really are."

Spencer: "Ash, it's not like that. It's just…it's complicated."

Alexa: "Ya you _straight_ people wouldn't know what it's like."

Spencer: "Alexa just shut up!..Look Ashley I'm sorry. It's just that you have no idea how hard it is to tell someone you really care for that you're gay."

Ashley: "How do you know! How do you know that I'm not gay myself? Or that I might be lost and confused!"

Spencer: "I…I don't."

Alexa: "Oh wow, straight girl gone gay. Meh it's not the first time Spencer's done that."

Spencer: "Shut up Alexa!...Ashley are you gay or confused or whatever?"

Ashley: "What does it matter now?"

Spencer: "It matters a lot. I know what it's like to be lost, I know exactly how it feels. I want to try to help you."

Ashley: "You can't help! I only ask help from people I can trust…and who can trust me."

Spencer: "But you **can** trust me Ashley."

Ashley: "Oh really! The same way you trusted me."

Spencer: "Ashley that's not fair."

Ashley: "No! What's not fair is thinking that my best friend trusted me well actually she didn't. Now that isn't fair! For once I thought that someone besides Aiden actually cared for me. Not because I was the popular cheerleader who every wanted to be friends and pretended to care about just so they could be popular too, but someone who cared for me for just being me. And here I thought that, that someone was you, but I guess I was wrong."

Spencer: "Ashley I do care for you. I care for you more than anything. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you."

Alexa: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's back it up. Ashley you're a cheerleader! That's so hott. Now I know why Spencer likes you."

Spencer: "Alexa just shut the fuck up!"

Ashley: "You know what Spence? You were right. Maybe us not being friends is for the best."

Spencer: "You don't mean that."

Ashley: "Actually I do. You don't fit into my world and I definitely don't fit into yours."

Spencer: "Ashley please don't…"

Ashley: "I'm sorry Spencer. But I need a friend who I can trust…and who can trust me."

Alexa: "Ugh! So dramatic."

Spencer ignored Alexas' last comment as tears freely fell down her face. Ashley resembled the same look of hurt in hers as well. But not long after, Ashley turned around and ran out the door, no longer able to look at the blonde that stood before her.

* * *

Sorry it was short. but uhh ya plz R and R

Sam


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Spencer ignored Alexas' last comment as tears freely fell down her face. Ashley resembled the same look of hurt in hers as well. But not long after Ashley turned around and ran out the door, no longer able to look at the blonde straight in the eyes.

Alexa: "Run, run, run. Poor thing it's hard when you have to find out the truth like that. You could have made things a lot easier on yourself Spencer if you had only told her. And now it seems as if she's never gonna want to talk to you ever again. What a tragedy."

Spencer clenched her fits and was now enraged at what Alexa had done. She turned and looked at Alexa straight in the eyes.

Spencer: "Fuck you."

Alexa leaned in closer to Spencer.

Alexa: "I think you already have."

Alexa then proceeded to give Spencer a light kiss on the lips.

Alexa: "I know you still want me, it's written all over your face."

Spencer: "What the hell is your problem! What do you want from me! Huh! Did u come here to hurt me again! To want me to want you? Well guess what..it's never gonna happen. I can't handle getting hurt every time I'm with you."

Alexas' facial expressions suddenly changed as soon as she heard the hurt in Spencers' voice. She never meant to hurt her…again.

Alexa: "Spence…I…I'm"

Spencer: "Forget it! I think you've done enough!"

Alexa: "But Spence.."

Spencer: "Forget it! Get that through your head! What you and I once had will NEVER happen again!"

Just as Alexa was about to apologize Spencer ran out the door in hope of finding Ashley before it was too late. But just as she had suspected there was no sign of her anywhere. Spencer walked around the club to the parking lot and to no surprise Ashley's car was gone. Spencer just stood there and didn't know what she was gonna do. Spencer thought to herself _' Fuck_! _I screwed up and now I probably lost the only person who actually cared for me and who I cared for also.'_ Spencer was about to turn around and walk back to the club to go call Glen to come pick her up when she saw Alexa about to get into a taxi cab. Spencer contemplated for a few seconds whether she should go up to Alexa or not.

Spencer: "Alexa"

Alexa turned around with a sorry expression her face and said, "Look Spencer I'm really sor…" Spencer walked up to Alexa and said, "Whatever. I need a favor." Alexa proceeded to walk closer to Spencer until she was mere inches away from her face. "Oh yeah, what kind of favor?" Spencer just stood there and looked deep into her eyes. "Can I get a lift home with you?" Alexa got into the taxi cab and motioned for Spencer to get in. Before Spencer got into the car she looked up to the sky and whispered, "Please don't let me regret this."

The ride to Spencer's house was pretty quite with both girls looking out the windows.

Alexa: "So…"

Spencer: "So what?"

Alexa: "You and Ashley just friends?"

Spencer: "Yeah, but it's none of your business."

Alexa: "Sorry I asked."

Spencer: "You know what you've done enough already tonight, can you just leave it alone, please."

Ashley: "You love her don't you? I can see it in your eyes."

Spencer: "What are you talking about?"

Alexa: "Just admit it, anyone can see how much you care for her. Come on you were about to kick my ass for flirting with her until you found out who I was."

Spencer: "Are we seriously having this conversation right now!"

Alexa: "What? I'm just trying to help you."

Spencer: "That's bullshit Alexa and you know it. Why are you doing this, huh? Why? Are you trying to hurt me more than you already have? Cause if you are, well you pretty much already succeeded at that."

Alexa: "Look Spencer, I know that I hurt you when we were together. I promise you that I've changed for the better. You were the one that changed me but I was too stupid and I ruined it. All I ask is that you forgive me for what I did; I know that you will never forget but can you at least forgive? I still love you and I will probably never stop loving you, but I know that you've moved on and I understand that. I'm not gonna lie to you, I did come here to see if I could get you back, but I know that I could never have you back. And after tonight I know for sure that you have fallen for someone else and that she's a pretty lucky girl to have someone like you. She just needs to wake up and see what's really in front of her and see how special you really are. And I'm not going to be 'around the bush', but that guy she was with is gonna give you some stiff competition."

Spencer slightly giggled, and looked at Alexa, "Shut up."

Alexa: "What! But, we all know that Spencer always gets the girl right?"

Spencer: "Why are you doing this, trying to make me feel better. Why all of a sudden are you trying to be nice when you were being a bitch in the club?"

Alexa: "I don't know, maybe because deep down I know that you belong with Ashley. And I know that sounds like totally weird cause I don't even know her but, if you were willing to kick someone's ass and take the chance of getting your ass kicked especially by me than I guess she's really worth all of it."

Spencer looked right at Alexa and smiled, "You always have to make jokes about everything don't you?"

Alexa: "You know me, always trying to lighten up the mood."

Spencer: "Well apparently not tonight."

After Spencer's last comment everything went quiet again until they finally reached Spencer's house. Spencer got out of the taxi cab and so did Alexa. Spencer turned around to look at Alexa to thank her for letting her get a ride in the cab with her.

Alexa: "Look I know what I did and I'm sorry for that. I came here to try and get you back and obviously failed at that. I should have never done that, I should have just let you go and let you move on. Please forgive me?"

Spencer: "I don't know, maybe someday but not right now."

Alexa: "Yeah I understand, oh and don't get mad at Glen for telling me where you were, it wasn't his fault"

Spencer: "What! He told you where I was? He is so gonna pay for this. I swear I am going to kick his ass."

Alexa: "No, don't, please?"

Spencer: "I don't know, I'm not making any promises."

Alexa: "Yeah ok well, I think I'm gonna go. Good night Spence...erm Spencer."

Spencer: "Oh hey let me pay for my half of the ride"

Alexa: "No it's ok don't worry about it, it's the least I can do for I put you through tonight."

Spencer: "Night."

Alexa: "Ok."

Spencer stood on the curb and watched as Alexa got back into the cab and watched as it disappeared around the block and said to herself, _"Well this was one night to top my list of most dramatic things. Now it's time to face the music at school tomorrow. I am so dead." _

* * *

more drama to come. BELIEVE ME. i'm not so sure bout this ch, Spencer came off as too nice but oh well. Like i said there will be MORE drama. plz R and R

Sam


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

Spencer awoke the next day with a major headache. She rolled over the bed to look at the clock that was displayed on her bedside. It had read _6:30 A.M. _she sighed tiredly. She couldn't get what had happened the night before out of her head. She felt so horrible for not telling Ashley the truth about her. She knew that today would not be easy, especially when the time came for her to talk to Ashley. _'Ugh! Today is going to be a really LONG day. I just hope that Ashley can forgive me. Oh hell! Who am I kidding? Of course she won't. I didn't tell her the truth. I can't blame her either, if I was her I wouldn't ever forgive me. But who knows, One can only hope.'_ With that last thought Spencer got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom before she was yelled at.

The rest of the Carlin's were downstairs enjoying their breakfast and talking amongst themselves. Glen and Clay were talking about school and Clay's 'Woman' troubles as Glen referred to it.

Glen: "Listen Clay, I'm telling you. You and Chelsea should totally do the deed while you have the chance."

Clay: "I want to get to know her first. I don't want to put any pressure on her by seducing her."

Glen: "Oh come one. Please don't tell me that you want to talk and get no action out of the date."

Clay: "Actually…"

Glen: "OK just stop there. See that's why you're still a virgin. You're all talk and no action."

Clay: " Shut up Glen and eat your breakfast."

Glen: "All I'm saying is that you should make your territory before someone else does."

Paula: "Glen! Not at the table."

Glen ignored the comment his mom had made and continued. "But before you do any of that make sure to protection. Hint Hint. You know what they say…Don't be silly, wrap your wily. Or of u prefer Don't be a fool and wrap your tool."

Arthur: "OK Glen that's enough. You heard your mother. Now it's time to eat. Someone go call Spencer."

Glen: "What! I was just laying down the facts. If Clay here wants to do the nasty I think he should be careful."

Arthur and Paula: "Enough!"

Clay rolled his eyes as he got up to go call his sister. Just as he was about to exit the kitchen he heard her coming down.

Spencer: "Morning."

Arthur: "Morning sweetie. What would you like? We have pancakes, sausages, hash browns, ham and eggs."

Spencer: "I'll get it thanks."

Paula: "Spence, can you bring in the orange juice please."

Spencer: "Yeah, sure. Anything else?"

Paula: "No that's all thank you."

As Spencer set everything on the table, she pulled out her chair and sat down with a humph.

Paula: "So who would like to say grace?"

She looked at over at everyone but no one volunteered.

Paula: "Ok well if no one will then I guess…"

Spencer: "I'll do it."

Arthur: "Thanks sweetie."

Glen: "Ya just don't mention any lesbian things, of course I wouldn't mind but hearing about the things you do is just gross."

Clay: "Shut up Glen!"

Arthur looked over at Glen and gave him a glare that said _'shut it of you're grounded'_

Glen: "What! I was just saying."

Arthur: "Glen not another word or you're grounded."

Glen: "But…"

Spencer: "Someone shut him up before I do."

Glen: "I'd like to see you try."

Spencer: "Well just let me go over there and I'll shove this fork down your…"

Paula: "That's enough you two! Glen let your sister say grace or as your father said you will be grounded. Spencer, say grace now."

Spencer gave Glen one last glare before saying grace.

All the Carlin's held one anothers' hand and bowed their heads.

Spencer: "Thank you for giving us another day to live and for the food. For everyone being here today and for everyone's well being. For the great friends that we have made and the not so great encounters, but as one says, everything happens for a reason. Amen."

Carlins': "Amen."

They all dug into their food that their father had deliciously cooked. Spencer looked up at everyone and smiled to herself at how peaceful they all were and how a long way they had come. From how dysfunctional everyone was when Spencer first came out to everyone and now how happy (kind of) and peaceful. Things really have changed. But the thing Spencer wasn't so sure about was if it had changed for the best. By the end of the day she would find out. After she spoke to Ashley about the night before.

* * *

I know NOT the best ch but sry. but ya plz r and r! i think i might even post the next ch after this. i dunno yet tho.

Sam


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 22**

Clay and Glen were first to get out of the car as they got to school. Spencer followed Clay out through the same door. She scanned the quad in search of her best friend, in hope of finding her. Glen had seen Madison on the other side with her minions.

Glen: "See ya guys around. Remember I'm leaving right at 4, so if you want a ride you better hurry up."

As Glen said that he glared right at Spencer as if saying that to only her.

Spencer: "Just leave now."

Clay: "Ya I'm gonna go too. See ya Spence."

Spencer waved good bye and watched him disappear into the distance. She sighed and realized that she now had no one to see. She stood there, feet planted to the ground not knowing where to go. Just then out of the corner of her right she saw someone familiar. She was hesitate at first, she didn't know if she should go over. Several moments later she decided to. '_Meh! I have nothing else to lose.' _She walked over to the lone figure and greeted them.

Spencer: "umm Hi."

The figure looked up and barely acknowledged her.

Spencer: "Look Aiden I'm sorry bout last night. I didn't mean to…."

Aiden: "Why are you apologizing to me? It's not like I'm the person you hurt. Granted she IS my girlfriend and you're the reason we got into the argument. But still I don't think I'm the one you should apologize to."

Spencer: "Wait. You got into an argument about me?"

Aiden: "Yes, but that's not the point. You're a great girl Spencer, and I know that you're very important to Ashley, but considering what happened last night (even though Ash didn't tell me) I know I'm not the person that you should be seeking forgiveness from."

Spencer: "She didn't tell you what happened?"

Aiden: "No, but I know it wasn't good. She never calls me crying and she sounded really hurt. You really hurt her, I don't know how but I'm going to try to fix it. And I wish that you would try too but I know that, that's not a good idea right now."

Spencer: "Well can you at least let me talk to her? Please? I really want to apologize to her."

Aiden slid off the table he had been sitting on and looked at Spencer.

Aiden: "I can try to get her to talk to you, but I'm not making any promises. Ash is really stubborn, and it takes a lot for her to forgive someone and to trust someone. Even with me, I feel like se doesn't tell me everything. It still surprises me at how she let you in so quickly, you must be really special to her. Which has it's advantages and disadvantages. It might be even harder for her to let you back in but I think within time she will."

Spencer: "I really screwed up with her. Do you know what time she'll be here?"

Aiden: "Uhm she usually gets here at like 7:30, but for some reason today I think she might be a little later than usual."

Spencer: "Oh."

Aiden: "Well once she gets here I'll let you know."

Spencer: "Thanks. Would you mind if I waited for her?"

Aiden: "Not at all, I was going to wait for her too. Wanna join me?"

Spencer: "Ya thanks."

Aiden returned to sitting down on the table once again, with Spencer following his lead.

They sat in silence, neither not knowing what to say or do. Several minutes passed just as the bell signaling for first period rang. Aiden stood up and looked over at Spencer.

Aiden: "Well I have to get to class, if I'm late again I'll get suspended off the basketball team. Not that any one would care considering that they have Glen now. But ya, I still have to go. If you see Ash tell her sorry but I had to get to class and that I'll see her later."

Spencer: "Ok no prob."

Aiden smiled at Spencer and left her alone letting her ponder about whatever she was just like she was doing before the bell rang. Although before he could disappear into the crowd he called over to Spencer once again.

Aiden: "Hey Spencer!"

She turned to look over at him who was almost hard to see.

Spencer: "Yeah!"

Aiden: "Good luck! I hope everything works out."

Spencer: "Thanks."

Although it was kind of hard to see one another they both knew that the other was smiling. Once he was gone Spencer continued to wait. She waited for what seemed to be hours, and yet there still was no sign of Ashley. Finally, about half an hour and an annoying teacher yelling at her to get to class later Spencer had called it quits, at least for now. She removed herself off the table, grabbed her purse and walked off to class. She would just have to wait until lunch to see her best friend.

In the opposite direction someone pulled up into the parking lot and parked into her spot. She saw Spencer, but didn't make any movement to get out of the car. As soon as the blonde was out of sight the young girl jumped out of her car and walked into the same direction that Spencer once was. She sighed and hoped that today would be better than the night before. _'It can't get any worse than last night. Or can it?'

* * *

R and R plz!_

Sam


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Spencer had been searching for Ashley all day and there was still no sign of her, at least that she knew of. She hadn't even seen Aiden either; she for sure thought if she found him, he would know where his lovely dovey girlfriend was.

By the time fifth period came, the class Ashley and Spencer both shared and also the period before lunch, Ashley had finally appeared. She was late, which was unusual, so all eyes were on her. Spencer looked up to see eyes so cold and yet at the same time hurt. They both kept eye contact until they were interrupted.

Mrs. Cohen: "Ms. Davies, we do not tolerate tardiness and you should know that. So what's your excuse?"

Ashley: "I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen; I just had a little trouble in the bathroom. You know how bad those cramps can be."

At Ashley's last comment everyone in the class giggled causing the teacher to turn her attention back to the class.

Mrs. Cohen: "Well then let's not let this happen again. Please use the restroom before a minute till the bell rings. You may sit down."

Ashley: "Thank you."

Mrs. Cohen turned back to her lecture and as well as the attention of some of the students. Spencer of course didn't, she kept her attention on the brunette who was just a desk ahead of her. She needed/wanted to apologize for the night before, more than anything she wanted to do that.

She pulled out a piece of paper she had crumbled in her purse followed by a pen, she wrote down everything she could possibly get out of her system to say, then she folded it. There was only one problem, she didn't know how to give it to her. She knew that if she were to give it to her Ashley would just throw it away without so much as glancing at it.

The girl sitting next to her and seen what Spencer was contemplating on so she generously took the paper out of Spencer's hand and whispered to the girl in front of her, she motioned to give it to Ashley, who was sitting beside her. Spencer smiled thankfully at the girl who she sat by.

Spencer: "Thanks Julie."

Julie: "Anything for a cute blonde."

Spencer had must of turned red because Julie started to giggle. This definetly caught Ashley's attention; she looked out of the corner of her eye, making sure not to get caught, to see Spencer and Julie silently giggling. A sudden urge of jealousy surged through Ashley. She didn't know why that had happened, and she didn't like it.

'_Ugh, what does Spencer see in Julie? Sure she's nice and really sweet but she doesn't seem to be Spencer's type. Maybe it's cause she's gay too. Wait! What am I saying? Spencer can date anyone she likes. I don't care, I really don't.'_

Ashley was interrupted from her thoughts when the girl sitting next to her handed her a folded piece of paper. She looked at it confused but the girl just told her to read it, so she did as she was told.

_Ashley,_

_I'm really sorry. I should have told you, it's just that I didn't know how you would react. I was scarred. All my life, I've built up this wall to protect myself from getting hurt by others. But once I met Alexa she crumbled down those walls. I was really in love with her, that is until she hurt me. And that's when I rebuilt those walls. I promised myself to never let anyone in. But that all changed, when I met you. You mean a lot to me Ashley. You're the only person whose opinion actually matters to me. And… I dunno. I was scared of losing you. I didn't want to stop being your friend (especially not after I fucked up with the whole diner, end of friends for now thing). But ya can u ever forgive me? I know it will take time but will you? Please? No matter what you're still my best friend. So ya umm I just thought I'd tell you that. I'm sorry._

_Spencer._

Ashley now didn't know what to say. Spencer was still her best friend, but she didn't know if she could forgive her for not trusting her. She wanted to, but at the same time she didn't know. She didn't know anything anymore. Ever since Spencer came everything changed. She felt protected, so to say. Sure Aiden protected her from people, but that's not what she needed protection from. She actually felt as if someone cared about her, not the her everyone sees at school. And ever since the diner incident with Madison and Spencer, she was lost.

She didn't know if Spencer was truly gay, but the hope of her might being gay, made her actually hope that it was true. The thought of her wanting Spencer to be gay frightened her, she didn't even know if she was. She started questioning herself more so then before. Sure she had done it in the past, but not as much as now. More lately she's been thinking about Spencer and how it would feel to touch her, to hold her, to even kiss her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the bell signaling she had 5 minutes until the bell to go to lunch rang. She didn't realize that she had been day dreaming all period. She looked at the note and questioned if she should reply. Moments passed, when she finally decided to reply. She wrote down what her heart was saying, about the situation. She folded it back up and turned around to face Spencer. Spencer looked up and saw Ashley looking back, she retrieved the note that the brunette stook out for her to grab. They held some what of an eye contact, Spencer saw hurt in the girl she seemed to adore. Just as she was about to say something the bell rang. She sighed heavily as the shorter girl arose from her seat, grabbed her things and walked away. Spencer just sat there sort of in a daze. She opened the note and read what Ashley had wrote.

'_You could have trusted me not to judge you, Spence.'_

That was it, that was all she wrote. Spencer knew that she had really screwed up and it was going to take her forever to get Ashley back, let alone their friendship. She folded the paper once again and placed it in her back packet as she stood up. She too grabbed her things, and then walked out. _'I have a LOT of apologizing to do, I just hope that I can even get the chance to do it.'_

_

* * *

_

R and R. plz!

SAM


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 24**

When Spencer walked out of the class room she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see that it was Julie.

Spencer: "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Julie: "No, it's ok. It was my fault. I should stop looking at the book and look at where I'm supposed to."

Spencer bent down and picked up the book that had fallen from the brunettes grasp. She examined the cover before asking.

Spencer: ""Keeping You A Secret". Sounds interesting."

Julie: "Oh yeah, it is. It's one of my favorites. Ok so it IS my favorite."

They both slightly giggled and returned to the conversation they were in.

Spencer: "I guess I'll have to read it some time."

Julie: "Yeah, it's definetly a must read."

Spencer: "Great."

They shared a small smile before Spencer interrupted the moment.

Spencer: "Well it was nice bumping into you…"

Julie: "Likewise."

Spencer: "But I actually have to go, I have to find.."

Julie: "Ashley, I know."

Spencer: "Yeah, how did you.."

Julie: "I know things. Well if things don't work out maybe you and I can hang out sometime. That is if you want to."

Spencer: "Uhm sure. Sounds like fun."

Julie: "Great. Well I'll see you around Spencer."

Spencer: "Bye Julie. And thanks for the book recommendation."

Julie: "Anytime."

The brunette waved good bye before walking off in the opposite direction Spencer was going. She giggled to herself as the brunette walked away. As she turned the other way she saw another oh so familiar brunette peering out her way. They kept small eye contact until the other girl looked at the person who stood beside her. She smiled happily at the tall figure and kissed him. That's when Spence knew that it was Aiden. When they pulled apart Aiden saw Spencer sadly standing there. He felt bad for her and he wanted to try to fix what she had done.

Aiden: " You know, you're eventually gonna have to talk to her."

Ashley didn't need to turn to see who he was talking about, she already knew.

Ashley: "Can we please not talk about this?"

Aiden: "Ash, I love you. But what you're doing to her by not talking to her and just ignoring her is mean."

Ashley: "What I'm doing is mean! What about what she did to me!"

By now Ashley had tears threatening to fall, there was also a crowd starting to form from all the commotion.

Aiden: "Well I don't know what she did to you. You won't tell me."

Ashley: "Great so you're going to take Spencer's side over your girlfriends?"

Aiden: "I'm not taking anyone's side."

Ashley: "Well you should be taking mine."

Aiden: "I don't know what happened that night. But I know she hurt you, and she's sorry. But now you're the one hurting her."

Ashley: "Please Aiden, can we just let this go? I don't want to argue."

Aiden: "But…"

Ashley: "Aiden! Please?"

Aiden: "Fine."

Aiden grabbed Ashley into a tight hug, comforting her in her time of need. He turned to look at Spencer, who was looking back. He smiled an apologetic smile, mind saying sorry and that he tried. She nodded knowing what he was trying to say. With one last deep breathe, she turned and walked the opposite way. Not wanting to go the same was as the so 'in love' couple.

She didn't know where to go now, she had no one. She decided that she had enough of school for today, so she went to her car that she had received from her parents for 'changing' her behavior. She just wanted to leave, to get away from here, from her. The one she wanted but couldn't have for various reasons.

As she passed some classrooms she saw Julie talking and laughing with others. The brunette saw her and smiled happily at her. She returned only half smiling, then walked to her car.

When she arrived at her car she saw someone sitting on the hood. Walking closer she then realized who it was. She sighed and rolled her eyes the person, who was now standing in front of her.

"Hey, miss me?" the person had said.

'_Great, and I thought today couldn't get any worse. I was wrong, again.'

* * *

R and R. plz!_

Sam


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 25**

Spencer: "What do you want Alexa?"

Alexa: "What, can't I surprise my favorite blonde?"

Spencer: "How did you even find out where I went to school? What are you even doing here? I thought you went back to Ohio."

Alexa: "Well to your first question, I have my sources. To your second, I wanted to see you, to apologize for the night. And to your final question I was going to leave but then I thought, I really don't need to."

Spencer: "Whatever. Can you move now so I can get into my car? I really need to go."

Alexa: "Ah, so straight girl finally decided that you weren't exactly what she wanted. Don't worry Spence, I'm all the woman you'll need."

Spencer: "Ok first of all, ew! And second her names Ashley and don't ever talk about her like that."

Alexa: "Hey I was just saying."

Spencer: "Well don't say. I'm not in the mood to hear your little rants so please leave me alone."

Alexa: "I was just kidding Spencer, you know that. What ever happened to the Spencer that used to not give a damn? The Spencer who was a total badass? What happened to **my**

Spencer?"

Spencer: "That Spencer got her heart broken, and moved away."

Alexa: "Yeah, well I miss the old Spencer."

Spencer: "Well that Spencer is never coming back!"

Alexa: "I see, she's changed you Spence. She doesn't deserve you, if she can't see what a great person you are then she obviously is blind. That or really straight."

Spencer: "You're so bi-polar. One minute you're bitching at me and the next you're trying to make me feel better by saying Ashley doesn't deserve me. What's with that? Are you off your meds?"

Alexa: "Funny Spence, real funny."

Spencer: "I thought so."

Alexa: "Well I'm glad my craziness can make someone laugh. But yeah ok, the reason I was here for. I'm sorry Spencer, I really am. Can you give me another chance? Not in the dating are, because I know your heart belongs to someone else but in the friendship area. Please? That's all I ask."

Spencer: "I don't know."

Alexa: "Well it was worth a shot."

Spencer just stood there staring at the older girl, contemplating on whether she should give her another shot or not.

'_What's the worst that can happen? It's not like I have a shot with Ashley anyways. But I don't know, it sort of feels like I'm betraying her. Ugh why does life have to be so complicated? Think Spencer! Ok if I give Alexa another chance then A: it could sort of give me a fresh start, a clean slate. But then again she could ruin everything once again. What if Ashley finds out? What will she say then? Ah! Why can't I get her out of my head? I'm really screwed. That's it! I have to give up. I'll never be with Ashley, and as much as I want to it'll never happen.'_

Alexa: "Hello, earth to Spencer Carlin. You there?"

Spencer: "Huh? What?"

Alexa: "I was asking you if you could give me a ride. Seeing as I need one and you're leaving school."

Spencer: "Oh uh yeah sure I guess."

Alexa: "Thanks…Ok I have another question for you."

Spencer: "Um ok shoot, I guess. But it better not be about Ashley."

Alexa: "Haha, deal. Ok so what are your plans for tonight?"

Spencer: "Um nothing. Why?"

Alexa: "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to that club we were at the other day. Please?"

Spencer: "You mean Gray?"

Alexa: "Yeah that place. So you wanna go?"

Spencer: "Uhmm.."

Alexa: "Please don't make me go alone."

Spencer: "Why are you going anyways?"

Alexa: "Well L.A. isn't as fun as it appears to be on TV. and there are hardly any clubs that I can get into. My fake I.D doesn't even work."

Spencer: "Hmm well…"

Alexa: "Please Spencer? Please?... don't make me beg."

Spencer: "I think you already did."

Alexa: "Yeah yeah yeah, well don't tell anyone. You'll ruin my rep, then again everyone already knows that you're the only person I'd ever beg so yeah…"

Spencer: "Haha, fine. I'll go. Just stop begging, it's kind of pathetic."

Alexa: "Whatev's."

Spencer: "Ok so are we gonna go? I really don't want to get caught. Then they'll all my rents and then I'll get my car taken away."

Alexa: "Sorry."

They both laughed at themselves before getting into the car. Spencer walked to the driver's side while Alexa made her way over to the passenger side. But stopped before fully getting in.

Alexa: "Hey! Spence!"

Spencer looked back up before entering the car.

Spencer: "What?"

Alexa: "Can I drive?"

Spencer: "In your dreams."

Alexa: "Oh in my dreams I do so much more than drive your car."

Spencer: "Ok ew! Get in now."

Alexa laughed to herself at the face Spencer had made at her recent comment. Ahead of her though, she saw a shadow observing the area they were in. Once she realized who it was she gave the brunette an evil smirk. Then Alexa mouthed off the words '_Bye Ashley._

Spencer was wondering what was taking Alexa so long to get into the car so she yelled out her.

Spencer: "Alexa! It's not that hard to get in."

Alexa: "Sorry Spencer!"

With that Alexa looked back to where Ashley once was to see that she was no longer there. _'Oh tonight is going to be so much fun, I wonder what Ashley's going to do when she sees Spencer there, and with me.'_ With that final thought she climbed into the passenger side of Spencer's car.

Alexa: "Sorry, I thought I saw a bug."

* * *

R and R. plz!

Sam


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 26**

That night Spencer stood in front of her mirror examining her outfit. She had on a jean mini skirt with a blue top. She even had to admit it to herself that she looked hott. She checked the time on her cell phone and saw that it was 7:30. She had told Alexa that she's meet her at Gray at 8:00. Spencer set down her phone on the bed, examined herself once more then grabbed her purse along with her cell and went down stairs.

As she was walking down she bumped into mother superior. Paula was down in the living room reading a doctor magazine. She hadn't looked up but she knew that it was her daughter that was walking down.

Paula: "Stop right there young lady."

Spencer had 'forgotten' to ask her mother's permission, and asked her father who granted her permission.

Spencer: "Oh, hey mom."

Paula: "Where do you think you're going?"

Spencer: "Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I did."

Paula: "And I'm sure you didn't. So spill, where are you going?"

Spencer: "Fine you caught me."

Paula: "I always do."

Spencer: "I was going to go buy some ice cream, them go visit the old people at the convalescent home."

Paula: "Wearing that? Nice try Spence. Where are you really going?"

Spencer: "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I look hott."

Paula: "Yes you do sweetie but I doubt the elders would care what you're wearing."

Spencer: "You're difficult."

Paula: "Spencer, where are you going?"

Spencer: "I'm going to Gray. I was going to meet up with a couple of friends."

Paula: "No, you can't go."

Spencer: "What! Why!"

Paula: "Because it's a school night. So go get ready for bed."

Spencer: "Ugh, mom. It's only 7:30. I'll be home by curfew. I promise, and not a minute later."

Paula: "It's 7:50."

Spencer: "I'm already going to be late. Mom can I go please? Please?"

Paula: "Spence…"

Spencer: "Please? Please? Please?"

Paula: "Fine! Fine! Just be home by curfew. Not a minute later or you're grounded for two weeks."

Spencer: "Thank you! Bye!"

Spencer ran out the door before her mom could change her mind. Once outside she grabbed out her cell and called Alexa.

Alexa: "Hey Babe!"

Spencer: "Not your babe!"

Alexa: "Ya ok. Where are you?"

Spencer: "I'm on my way."

Alexa: "Ok well I'll see you here, I'm by the bar."

Spencer: "Ok. See you then."

They both disconnected, and as Spencer was getting into the drivers seat she said to herself. '_I am so in way over my head. What am I doing? I shouldn't even be giving her the time a day considering what she did to me. Wow! I so know how Ashley must feel now. Ugh1 Got to get her out of my head. Maybe tonight will change all that.'_

Spencer stood right outside the club and could already hear the music blasting from the stereo. As soon as she walked in Alexa ran over to her and grabbed her by the forearm.

Alexa: "Bout time Spencer. I've been here for like half an hour."

Spencer: "Just be glad I'm here."

Alexa: "Ok I'll give you that. Thanks again for joining me."

Spencer: "Remind me why I did that?"

Alexa: "Cuz you love me."

Spencer: "You wish."

Alexa: "Ouch. OK so ya any way, want something to drink? My treat."

Spencer: "I'll have the usual. Do you think your I.D. can make it work?"

Alexa: "No prob babe."

Spencer: "I'm not your babe."

Alexa: "If you say so."

Spencer just rolled her eyes as Alexa turned to leave. She went over to the booth that Alexa once was in, as she sat down someone had come over.

Spencer: "Oh, hey!"

Julie: "Hey Spencer. What are you doing here?"

Spencer: "Oh I'm just here with someone."

Julie: "Oh Ashley, your girlfriend right?"

Spencer: "What! Ashley's not my girlfriend, and no I'm not here with her."

Julie: "Oh really? Well then who are you here with?"

Spencer: "I'm here…"

But before Spencer could finish her sentence Alexa had came back with their drinks.

Alexa: "She's here with me. Are you trying to steal my girlfriend! Cuz if you are I'm ready to fight for her."

Julie: "You're Spencers' girlfriend? That must be a lie, because Spencer doesn't date whores."

Alexa: "Who are you calling a whore bit…"

Spencer: "Alexa! Stop! I'm not your girlfriend! I'm sorry Julie, please excuse her bi-polar self."

Julie: "It's not your fault Spence, I'll see you at school. Bye."

Spencer: "Bye, sorry again."

As Julie turned to leave Alexa yelled at her.

Alexa: "That's right bitch, walk away!"

Julie turned around wit a smirk on her face and laughed at how pathetic Alexa seemed to be.

Spencer: "Fuck Alexa! What's your problem? We are not together, nor will we ever be."

Alexa: "Sorry Spencer, but you know how jealous I can get. Especially when it involves you, my emotions take over."

Spencer: "Whatever, just sit down before you attract more attention."

Everyone who was out by the bar and who was walking seemed to be watching the burst of outcome from the two girls. Everyone including Ashley. When Spencer saw the beautiful brunette walk in her eyes bulged open in shock. She didn't know that Ashley was going to be there. What was even more scarier was what would happen when Ashley saw Spencer…and with Alexa.

'_Oh my god! I'm am really screwed now."

* * *

R and R. plz!_

Sam


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

Omg! i'm SO SO SO SO sorry. i thought i had posted the next chapter. i guess i didn't i'm so sorry. plz don't hate me. well uh ya u might cuz this update is short. sry.

**

* * *

Chapter 27**

Alexa turned to see what or who Spencer had been looking at. As soon as she saw who it was an evil smirk escaped her lips. Once Spencer turned back to her, she quickly hid her smirk. Spencer looked at her confusingly but brushed it off. She still kept her eye on Ashley as she made her way, with Aiden following behind, through the club. They seemed to be looking for someone. When Aiden turned their way, he grabbed Ashleys' hand and made their way toward them. Spencers' heart started to panic as they got closer and closer. Spencer turned to look away, pretending to not have been looking. Alexa looked at Spencer, although she felt bad for what she was doing, what was about to happen next was going to be fun.

Alexa: "Oh Spencer?"

Spencer: "Hmm?"

Alexa: "Did I mention that I also invited others to join us?"

Spencer: "You what!"

Before Alexa could reply Aiden and Ashley had made their way over to their booth. Aiden stood there a little shocked that Spencer was there, but also a little relieved because maybe Ashley and Spencer could finally get past their differences and make up.

Alexa: "Aiden! Hey!"

Aiden: "Hey Alexa!"

Both Ashley and Spencer were confused and shocked that they Aiden and Alexa knew each other.

Spencer and Ashley replied at the same time: "You know each other?"

Aiden: "Yeah, we met the other day."

Alexa: "Yup, Aiden was my knight in shinning armor. He's the one who called the cab for me since I didn't have my cell phone on me. Stupid me, I forgot it my phone in my hotel room."

Ashley whispered: "Yeah, stupid you."

Aiden: "What was that Ash?"

Ashley: "Oh nothing."

Aiden: "Ok great."

Spencer and Alexa shared one side of the booth while Ashley and Aiden shared the other side, of course. About half an hour later Spencer and Ashley sat there bored out of their minds while Alexa and Aiden continued to flirt with each other. Ten minutes later Aiden had asked Alexa to dance.

Aiden: "So you wanna?"

Alexa: "I'd love to, but I don't think our girls would like that too much."

Spencer: "I'm not your girl, do what you want."

Aiden: "Ashley, you want to?"

Ashley: "Oh wow, I'm surprised you even noticed I was here."

Aiden: "Babe, don't be like that."

Ashley: "Whatever, just go dance with her."

Aiden didn't make to much of a big deal out of it so he grabbed Alexas' hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

Spencer and Ashley sat there in awkwardness, neither wanting to say anything and yet at the same time both wanting to say anything and everything. At last, Spencer decided to break the silence, no longer able to contain the silence.

Spencer: "Ashley, can we talk? Please?"

Ashley: "There's nothing to say Spencer."

Spencer: "You might not have anything to say, but I do."

Ashley: "What else is there to say? I don't even care any more. What you do and who you date is none of my business."

Spencer: "Is that it? Are we no longer ever going to be friends again? It's not fair. I screwed up! I know I did, but I'm also paying for my mistakes. Will you just give me another chance to be your friend?."

Ashley: "Look Spencer I…."

Spencer: "What Ashley?"

Ashley: "I…I…I have to go."

Just as Spencer was about to protest Ashley got up and headed to the dance floor to look for Aiden. Spencer couldn't go on like this, she had to make it up to Ashley, so she followed Ashley.

Spencer: "Ashley! Will you wait a minute please?"

Ashley had heard Spencer, but she couldn't/wouldn't stop. If she did she knew that she would fall for the blonde with drowning blue eyes. That was another reason why she couldn't forgive Spencer. If she did she didn't know what would happen. Since earlier that day when she received that note from Spencer in class, she has been thinking non stop about the blonde. She realized that she was falling for her, and not the same way she did with Aiden. With Spencer it was different, not only because she was falling for her best friend who was a girl but because she was scared of what other people would say. All her life she did what people expected of her, she did what pleased them. But this, was too much to handle, and her being her true self was not what people expected her to be. They expected a straight 'A' student, who's a cheerleader, and dating the basketball star. They didn't expect her to be falling in love with a girl. She didn't know how much longer she could hide, but for now she would have to, at least until it was unbearable, which wasn't far from now.

Ashley was taken out of deep thought, when she finally found Aiden. But not seeing him was what shocked her, what he was doing did. Spencer had caught up to Ashley now, she stood right beside her, also displaying a shocked face. Aiden and Alexa were in a heated make out session, both grinding to the music as well. Spencer turned to Ashley, who now had tears in her eyes.

* * *

R and R. plz! 

Sam


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28**

Spencer was not only shocked but angry at Aiden for making Ashley cry. As Alexa and Aiden pulled apart, Alexa stood there looking at Ashley and Spencer. Aiden turned to see what she had been looking at, once he saw he knew that it was over. Ashley no longer able to look at them ran off in the opposite direction. An evil smirk increased on Alexas' face, but as Spencer turned to her she quickly wiped it off. Spencer gave Alexa a disapproving nod.

Aiden: "Ashley! Wait!"

As he was about to follow Ashley, Spencer stopped him.

Spencer: "Just don't. I think that's enough pain for her today."

Aiden: "But…"

Not even hearing what Aiden had said, Spencer ran after Ashley. Hoping she was still there and hadn't done anything.

When Spencer was outside she looked around for Ashley, but there was no sign of her. She went to the parking eager that Ashley was there. She searched by Aiden's car, and there she was. She stood against the passenger side door, her head was down and she was wiping tears from her cheeks. Spencer walked over to her, preparing herself to get yelled at. Instead, though Ashley wrapped her into a much needed hug.

Ashley: "I'm so sorry, Spence."

Spencer: "You're sorry? He should be the one sorry."

Ashley: "No, not because of that. For the way I've been treating you."

Spencer: "Let's forget about that now. Ok?"

Ashley nodded silently and pulled away to look at Spencer. She wiped away another tear while doing so.

Ashley: "Do you think you can give me a ride home? I cam with Aiden in his car(as you can see) and I don't want to see him right now."

Spencer: "Sure, it's no problem."

Spencer pulled into Ashley into one last hug before heading towards her car, which wasn't that far. Once they got there Spencer turned to Ashley and wiped away another tear that had escaped hey beautiful brown eyes. They held a strong gaze before Ashley looked away. The blonde opened the passenger side of the door so that Ashley could get in.

Ashley: "Thanks."

Spencer walked to the other side, got in and drove away from. The whole car ride was silent, neither girl spoke a word. So to sort of break the silence Spencer turned on the radio. The song 'When You Cry' by Vertical Horizon peaked through the speakers. The song fit perfectly to the moment, it sort of spoke from Spencer's point of view. The song was sad but she loved it. Both girls got lost in the song; it was a great, sad song.

They had arrived at Ashley's house by now. Spencer shut off the ignition and turned to Ashley. The brunette sat there, just staring out the window not making any movement.

Spencer: "Ashley? Are you ok?"

Ashley: "Spence, do you think you can stay with me for the night? I don't want to be alone."

Spencer: "Yes, of course."

Spencer got out her cell phone to check the time and realized that it was five minutes until she was due home. She decided to call and ask for permission before she got into more trouble.

Spencer: "Um I have to call my dad. I'll be in, in a minute."

Ashley: "Ok. And Spencer?"

Spencer: "Ya Ash?"

Ashley: "Thanks."

Spencer: "No, thank you. And I'm really sorry for everything."

Ashley: "It's in the past now. Just forget it. It was kind of hard not talking to you."

Spencer: "You have no idea."

They smiled at one another, then Ashley opened the passenger door and went inside. Spencer watched her go, she then shook out of her thoughts and called her dad.

'_RING' RING'_

Arthur: "Hello?"

Spencer: "Dad, would it be ok if I spent the night at Ashley's house? She needs me right now."

Arthur: "Yeah sure honey. I'll tell your mother, she won't be happy but I'll cover for you. I hope Ashley feels better."

Spencer: "Yeah too. Well thanks dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur: "Oh and Spencer?"

Spencer: "Yeah"

Arthur: "You better go to school tomorrow."

Spencer: "Love you too dad."

Arthur: "Bye sweetie. Good night."

Spencer: "Night."

They disconnected. Spencer got out of her car and made her way inside and up to Ashley's room. She knocked before entering not wanting to burst in on her.

Ashley: "You can come in."

Spencer went through the door and went to sit on Ashley's bed. She looked around her room. It had been a while since she had been in there, she kind of missed it too. Ashley came out of her closet wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that said cheer on the bottom. She gave Spencer another pair so she wouldn't have to sleep in the clothes she was in. Spencer smiled gratefully, but wiped it off as soon as Ashley started to cry.

Spencer: "Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it. There are more guys out there."

Ashley: "I'm so stupid. I should have known."

Spencer: "No! You're not stupid. He is! He obviously doesn't know what he had. I would kill to have someone like you. He screwed up, more than I could ever. Well at least I think I can't."

Ashley giggled at the last proclamation Spencer had said. Spencer wiped away another tear that had fell. Ashley looked up into the ocean blues that she fell for every time she looked into them. Spencer stared back into the brown eyes that she couldn't get enough of. They sat there staring neither braking eye contact, nor wanting to. Ashley started to lean in, more, and more. Until both girls faces were mere centimeters apart. Spencer decided not to move all the way in. If Ashley wanted this then she would have to move in all the way, she didn't want to pressure her into the kiss. Finally no longer to be able to contain the distance she did it. Ashley kissed Spencer.

* * *

R and R. plz!

Sam


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

A/N: so sry i haven't updated sooner, i've been rly busy. so sorry,n-e way here's the next ch.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

Spencer awoke the next morning to a sleeping Ashley. It was 6:30 a.m. She didn't know whether to wake up Ashley or not. All the events from the previous night flooded back. _'Was it real? Did Ashley really kiss me? My god, I hope it was. Maybe she was just caught in the moment. Yeah that was probably it. She was heartbroken about Aiden and I just happen to be there.' _Spencer decided not to wake up Ashley, so she went into the bathroom and get ready.

Ashley had been up ever since 2 in the morning, she was unable to get to sleep. She fell asleep at around five that morning. Reminders of what she did, stuck in her head. She had kissed Spencer and she loved every moment of it. She wouldn't take back what she did; she'd do it again if the opportunity came back. When Spencer left to the bathroom, Ashley had woken up to the stir of the bed. _'What am I going to do? I kissed Spencer. What if she hates me now? What if she didn't like it? I shouldn't have done it even thought I wouldn't take it back. Her lips were so soft, so comforting, Aidens' lips were never like that. Wait. Does this make me gay too? I don't know. All of this is so confusing. The only thing I know is that I want to be with Spencer. If being with Spencer makes me gay then so be it.'_

Ashley's attention was brought up to the blonde cutie quietly slipping through the door. She had tried not to wake up Ashley, but once she saw that the brunette was awake she smiled.

Ashley: "Morning."

Spencer: "Hey."

Spencer went to sit down next to Ashley on the bed.

Ashley: "Look Spence, about last night…"

Spencer: "Hey, no it's ok. You were caught up in the moment. You were hurt by what Aiden did and you felt vulnerable. It's ok, you don't need to explain."

Ashley: "No that's not it. I wasn't caught up in the moment; it was something that I wanted to do, on my own. In fact I've been wanting to do it for a long time."

Spencer: "Oh, uh but I though you were…"

Ashley: "Straight? I don't know what I am. And that's been bugging me for a long time. Everything changed when you moved here."

Spencer: "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things difficult for you."

Ashley: "You didn't let me finish. When you moved here everything changed, but for the good. I realized that I didn't need to be who everyone wanted me to be. That being myself was just as good, and also my emotions (so to say) changed. I've felt things that no one has made me feel before, not even Aiden. As much as I wanted to believe that I was in love with him, I knew I wasn't. I do love him, but it's more as a friendship kind of love. Also that he's not the one I want."

Spencer: "Um ok. I don't want to rush you but what are you trying to say?"

Ashley: "Well what I'm trying to say is that I want…"

Much to Spencer's dismay Ashley's cell began to ring. Ashley sighed heavily before turning to it and answering it.

Ashley: "What do you want Aiden!...No!...Don't even try to blame this on me. It wasn't my fault that I just happen to be at the right place at the wrong moment…No!"

Spencer watched the brunette yell into the phone and felt a little guilty. Ashley was technically still with Aiden, and her kissing Ashley made it seem as if she was cheating. She checked the time on her cell, it was already 7:30. If she didn't go to school then they would call home. And she had told her dad that she would go, so Spencer waved good bye to Ashley. Ashley had signaled for her to not go, but Spencer couldn't stay. If she was late once again she would get detention for a week. So she nodded that she couldn't to Ashley and walked out the door.

As soon as she walked out the door Ashley hung up on Aiden, no longer wanting to yell. She quickly got out of bed and followed Spencer. Spencer was just about to walk out the door, when a slim arm grasped her own. Spencer turned to the brunette and smiled at her.

Ashley: "Can you give me a minute to talk? Please?"

Spencer: "Sorry, you just seemed really busy with the whole yelling at Aiden thing."

Ashley: "Look, what I wanted to say was that I don't want Aiden or anyone for that matter. There's only one person that I want, and that's you."

Spencer: "You don't want me. You were just caught up in the moment."

Ashley: "No Spence, I wasn't. I really do want to be with you, and only you."

Spencer: "I'm sorry Ash, but I have to go. I can't be late to class again, I've been late twice this week. If you want a ride then I'll wait for you, but if you're not going I have to go."

Ashley: "I'm not going to school, I don't feel so well."

Spencer: "Ok well I'll see you around."

As Spencer turned to walk out the door she was once again stopped by Ashley. Not by her grabbing her but by the sound in her voice.

Ashley: "So that's it? You won't even give me a chance?"

Spencer: "You're not even gay. You may think you are and I may want you to be but you aren't."

Ashley: "You don't know how I feel. I want to be with you. And it's not because of Aiden, it's because I like you, a lot."

Spencer just stood there looking at Ashley, she didn't/couldn't move. She wanted to be with Ashley more than anything but she knew that Ashley was just acting on impulse. Maybe if she gave her some space then she would be able to decide truthfully.

Spencer: "Space Ashley. That's what I'm going to give you. Just some time to think about how you really feel about me. Once you have everything decided you know where I live, you have my cell phone number and you know my family so just find me. I'll be there."

Ashley: "I don't need space. You're the one I want."

Spencer: "I have to go. I'm sorry."

With that Spencer escaped through the door leaving a tearful Ashley behind.

'_What am I going to do? I finally find the right girl but I don't know if I'm the right person for her.'

* * *

R and R. plz!_

A/N: ok, plz don't hate me, but i won't be able to update for a while. 1.i have MAJOR writer's block and 2. cuz i'm going to Texas to visit family then from there to mexico then back to Texas for another while longer, and so i won't have time to write the next ch. but i promise to write A LOT. Sry once again.

Sam


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**Chapter 30**

Ashley had tried all day to contact Spencer but every time she called her voicemail would pick up. Finally by the time it was 3:00 the time school ended Ashley decided one last time to call Spencer.

'_Ring'…'Ring'…'Ring'_

'_Hey! It's Spencer; if you want me just leave a message'_

Ashley sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She shut her phone and sat there on her bed. She didn't know if she should go over to the Carlin residents to see Spencer. She decided that she should just stay home and hope that Spencer would call her. If the blonde didn't return her phone calls then she would have to take just move on. It only meant that Spencer didn't want anything to do with her relationship wise. She hoped that, that wasn't the case, she knew that Spencer wanted her just as much as she wanted Spencer. But for now all she did was wait, that was all she could do really.

Spencer sighed as her phone rang for the twentieth time that day. She checked her missed calls to see that it was Ashley, again. She didn't know what was going on with her. She wanted Ashley more than anything, but deep down she knew that, that was too much for the brunette to handle. When it came down to someone wanting her it was easy but now that it's the other way around it was harder than ever.

As time passed by it was already 7 p.m. Spencer had fallen asleep for 4 hours. She had been awaken by a knock on the door. But when she asked who it was it was someone she didn't expect.

Glen: "Hey Spencer. Are you ok? You've been asleep since you got home."

Spencer: "Yea, I'm fine."

Glen looked at his sister sketically, not sure whether to believe her or not. He made his way towards her bed where she know sat up. He looked up at her, she had her head down as if deep in thought.

Glen: "Spence, I know it's non of my business but, what happened with Ashley? She used to be here all the time. It was even hard to get rid of her sometimes."

Spencer slightly chucked. She looked up at the blonde and smiled at him. He greatfully returned the gesture.

Spencer: "Can I ask you a question?"

Glen: "Shoot."

Spencer: "What do you do when someone you really like, maybe even love, and who you thought you would never have a chance with finally gives you that chance that you want?"

Glen: "Hmm... well i think that if you really like, maybe even love, someone that you hould give that person a chance. Because obviously they have the same feelings for you."

Spencer: "How can you be so sure though?"

Glen: "You can't. You can never be sure. You just have to take that risk, but make sure it's a risk you're willing to take."

Spencer: "Ok."

Glen: "And you really like the person then the risk should be totally worth it. And as cheesy as this sounds follow your heart. It'll tell you what's right."

Spencer kept repeating the words that her older brother had just told her. '_If you really like the person then the risk is totally worth it... Take that risk!' _Glen observed his sister as she spaced out on him. When he saw how deep in thought Spencer was, he quickly knew that it could only have to do with a certain brunette. Although he wouldn't tell Spencer that he knew who this someone was he knew it only could be Ashley.

_"Ashley, must be a really great person. No girl has ever made Spencer this so self contious.' _Glen thought to himself.

When Spencer finally snapped back into reality she saw the look that her older brother displayed on his face.

Spencer: "haha..What?"

Glen: "Oh nothing...Now can I ask you a question."

Spencer: "Uhm..sure."

Glen: "Who is this someone that has you so worked up?"

Spencer: "huh? oh just someone."

Glen: "Right, sure ok."

Spencer: "Well yeah, thanks Glen. Your advice was actually and shockingly good. Thank You"

Glen: "Sure no problem."

Spencer scooted closer to her sibling and hugged him deeply. Glen was taken aback from the gesture but happily returned it.

Around 8:30 it had began to rain. Ashley stood by the windowsill watching the headlights of cars pass by. Hoping that one of those car headlights would come into her driveway and a beautiful blonde would come out of it. It hadn't happened yet, and honestly she knew it wouldn't. Although, she kept repeating it to herself to never give up hope. About an hour later Ashley was getting tired, so she moved over to her bed. She layed down, crowled up into a ball, like a little helpless girl. She lay there sobbing, and wanting to be held by the blonde wo she had been wanting for a while now. She remained there, motionless, slowly falling asleep. Within moments Ashley had fallen asleep, alone and slightly shivering from the coldness.

Spencer had been contemplating for a while now whether she should go visit a certain someone that she had been discussing earlier with her brother. Still undecided about what to do she turned to the big bright red numbers that were displayed on her clock. **_8:53 p.m. _**She sat there at her desk, still thinking about all the possibilities.

_"Don't go Spencer! You're only going to get hurt. Is the risk really worth the pain?"_

When Spencer had decided not to go after all Glen's 'words of wisdom', as he so called them, popped into her thoughts.

_'Follow your heart, it'll tell you what's right."_

Spencer the whole time had been following her mind. Never once did she consider what her heart wanted. So as she sat there listening to her heart beat, she felt something. Not a bad something but a good something. And that's when she knew what she had to do.

Spencer drove to the familiar house as fast as she could, but also safe as to not get into a car accident. When she saw the house approaching she immediately felt butterflies jumbling in her stomache. As she finally reached the house she realized that no lights were on. The only lights that were on were the ones that were outside house by the walkway.

_"It's late, she's probably already asleep. Just go home."_

Spencer was about to head back home but Glen's words kept repeating themselves in her mind.

_"It's too late to go home now, you're already here. You didn't come all this way to just chicken out and go back home."_

Spencer inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. She got out of her car and made her way to the fromt door. She re-said what she was going to say to the brunette when she answered the door. But that's when she realized that she had no idea what she was going to say. She stood there scared and self contious once again. She didn't know what to say.

_"Screw it, I'll just wing it."_

Just as she was about to knock, the door opened to reveal a beautiful brunette. The brunette looked at her with swollen eyes from all the crying that she had done. She was surprised to see the blonde there but no doubt about it was she thrilled. She just wouldn't let the blonde see it, at least not yet.

Spencer: "Uhm, hi?"

Ashley: "What are you doing here Spencer?"

Spencer: "Oh i was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and see how you were uhh doing."

Ashley: "Well I'm fine so you can just leave."

Spencer saw the hurt in Ashley's eyes and knew that the anger that was escaping from her lips was from the pain that Spencer had caused her. Spencer hurt her and she knew it. She wasn't pleased with it though, the last thing that she ever wanted to do was cause her first and kind of only friend, pain. Spencer felt really guilty and knew that it would take more than a silly apology for Ashley to forgive her. But that's something that she was willing to do.

When Ashley saw that Spencer had space out she coudn't help but laugh at the cute face she had.

_"She's so cute when she spaces out like that. I would love to just kiss...No Ashley! Get that thought out of you head. She doesn't want you remember."_

When Ashley had gotten the shivers from the cold she snapped back from her thoughts and focused on the blonde that stood before her.

Ashley: "Uh Spencer can you tell me the real reason why you came, because i'm getting cold."

Spencer: "Huh? oh right. Sorry. Uhm...yeah I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I've bee acting lately. I never meant to hurt you and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Ashley: "Yea, you did hurt me, and maybe I will forgive one day, but I'm not so sure that today or well tonight is that day."

Spencer bowed her head and sighed an "ok."

Ashley watched as the sullen blonde walk back to her car. She stood there, switching her weight from one foot to another. Not sure about whether to go after the other girl or not.

_"Go after her Ashley! You know you want to. Give her anoter chance, you might just get what you're looking for. Love."_

When Ashley finally decided to follow what was going through her head, she looked out into the rain and saw the blonde about to get into her car. She ran after her, as if there was no tomorrow.

As Spencer was walking back to her car, she heard foot steps in the puddles that the rain was leaving. She also heard her name being screamed out.

Ashley: "Spencer! Wait!"

Spencer turned to where she heard Ashley calling her. Just when she was going to say something she felt soft lips crash into hers.

_**so far away, so far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

_**i wanted and i wanted you to stay**_

_**cuz i needed, i need to hear you say **_

_**i love you**_

_**i love you**_

_**And i loved you all along**_

_**and i forgive you**_

_**i forgive you**_

_**for being away for far too long**_

_**so keep breathing**_

_**cuz i'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**believe in, hold onto me**_

_**never let me go**_

_**keep breathing**_

_**cuz i'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**believe in, hold onto me**_

_**never let me go**_

_**keep breathing**_

_**never let me go**_

_**keep breathing**_

_**never let me go**_

**Nickelback: Far Away.**

**----------------------**

****

**A/N: so sry for the delay. i apologize but yea sry. oh and thanx to sp0rtigirl for the help. i owe you!**

****


End file.
